EL CHICO QUE SE ESCABULLE POR LA VENTANA DE MI HABITACION
by KamiiFanfics
Summary: Amu Hinamori y su hermano Kukai tienen un padre abusivo. Una noche el mejor amigo de su hermano Ikuto la ve llorando y trepa hasta su ventana para consolarla, quedandece dormido en su cuarto, accion que se convirtio en lo habitual cada dia por 8 años, desatando una relacion de amor/odio entre ambos ¿Que sucedera cuando Amu empiece a ver a Ikuto un poco diferente? No me entra nada
1. La primera noche

**Bueno, para empezar esto fic no es mío, en realidad ni siquiera es un fic, es un libro con ese mismo título escrito por Kirsty Moseley, el libro primero lo encontré en youtube como una novela directioner, luego un fic así pero con personajes de Naruto, allí me enteré que era un libro jeje. Ahora quiero cambiar esta historia y transformarla en un AMUTO.**

**La historia no me pertenece es de Kirsty Moseley, como y lo dije; y los personajes tampoco, la mayoría, pertenecen a los creadores del anime y manga Shugo Chara!**

**Sin más la historia **

Me senté en la encimera de la cocina, observando a mi mamá hacer pasta al horno; ella estaba entrando ligeramente en pánico y seguía mirando al reloj a cada minuto. Sabía por qué lo hacía, mi papá debía estar en casa en exactamente en dieciséis minutos y a él le gustaba que la cena estuviera en la mesa tan pronto como entrara. Kukai se acercó, jugando con sus figuras del Hombre Araña.

– Mamá, ¿puedo ir a jugar a casa de Ikuto? – Preguntó, lanzándole una mirada de cachorrito. Ella miró el reloj de nuevo y sacudió la cabeza rápidamente.

– No ahora, Kukai. La cena no tardará mucho y necesitamos comer como una familia – Se estremeció ligeramente mientras hablaba.

La cara de Kukai cayó, pero asintió y vino a sentarse a mí lado. Inmediatamente le arrebaté el hombrecito de sus manos y me reí cuando jadeó y lo arrebató de vuelta, sonriendo y poniendo los ojos en blanco hacia mí. Él era un chico lindo, con cabello marrón anaranjado y ojos verdes. Era mi hermano mayor, y como los hermanos mayores, era el mejor. Siempre me cuidaba en casa y en la escuela, se aseguraba de que nadie me molestara. El único que tenía permitido molestarme, según su opinión, era él, y en una menor medida su mejor amigo Ikuto, que resultaba que vivía en la casa de al lado.

– Entonces, Amu, ¿necesitas ayuda con tu tarea? – preguntó él, codeándome.

Kukai tenía diez, y era dos años mayor que yo, así que siempre me ayudaba con el trabajo de la escuela.

– Nop. No tengo tarea – Sonreí, balanceando mis piernas mientras colgaban de la encimera.

– Bien, niños, pongan la mesa por mí. Ya saben cómo. Exactamente bien, ¿de acuerdo? – Pidió mamá, rociando queso sobre la pasta y poniéndola en el horno.

Kukai y yo nos bajamos de la encimera y agarramos las cosas, dirigiéndonos a la sala comedor. Mi papá era muy particular sobre todo, si todo no estaba exactamente bien, se enojaba y nadie quería eso. Mi mamá siempre decía que mi papá tenía un trabajo estresante. Siempre se enojaba con facilidad si hacíamos algo mal. Si has escuchado ese dicho: "Los niños deberían ser vistos y no oídos", bueno, mi papá llevaba eso a otro extremo. En su lugar, le gustaba: "Los niños no deberían ser vistos u oídos". A las cinco treinta llegaba a casa todos los días, comía la cena de inmediato, y luego Kukai y yo éramos enviados a nuestras habitaciones, en donde jugábamos en silencio hasta las siete y treinta cuando teníamos que ir a la cama. Odiaba esta hora del día. Todo estaba bien hasta que él llegaba a casa, y luego todos cambiábamos. Kukai siempre se quedaba en silencio y no sonreía. Mi mamá tenía esa mirada es su cara, como de miedo o preocupación, y empezaba a correr de aquí para allá ahuecando los cojines sobre el sofá. Yo siempre me quedaba allí y deseaba silenciosamente que pudiera esconderme en mi habitación y nunca salir. Kukai y yo pusimos la mesa y luego nos sentamos en silencio, esperando que el clic de la puerta señalara que él estaba en casa. Podía sentir mi estómago revoloteando, mis manos empezando a sudar mientras rezaba en mi cabeza que él hubiera tenido un buen día y estuviera normal esta noche. Algunas veces, él estaba de un humor realmente bueno y me besaba y abrazaba. Me decía la niñita tan especial que era, y lo mucho que me quería. Eso sucedía normalmente los domingos. Mi mamá y Kukai iban a la práctica de hockey y me quedaba en casa con mi padre. Aquellos domingos eran los peores, pero no le dije jamás a nadie de esos días, y lo mucho que me tocaba y me decía lo bonita que era. Odiaba esos días, y deseaba que los fines de semana nunca llegaran. Prefería mucho más que fuera un día de escuela cuando sólo lo veíamos para la hora de la cena. Definitivamente prefería cuando me miraba con ojos enojados, que cuando me mira con ojos suaves. No me gusta en absoluto, me hacía sentir incómoda, siempre hacía que me temblaran las manos. Afortunadamente, sin embargo, hoy apenas era lunes, así que tenía casi una semana antes de que tuviera que preocuparme por eso de nuevo. Un par de minutos después, él entró. Kukai me lanzó una mirada que me decía que me comportara y sostuvo mi mano bajo la mesa. Mi padre tenía cabello del mismo color del de Kukai. Tenía ojos marrones, y siempre tenía el ceño fruncido.

– Hola, niños – Dijo en con ruidosa y profunda voz.

Un estremecimiento se deslizó por mi columna cuando habló. Puso su maletín a un lado y tomó asiento a la cabeza de la mesa. Intenté no mostrar ninguna reacción; de hecho, intenté no moverme para nada. Siempre parecía que era yo la que metía a todos en problemas o hacía algo mal. Siempre parecía que era la que empeoraba las cosas para todos. No solía ser así, solía ser la niñita de papá, pero desde que empezó su trabajo, hace tres años, cambió. Nuestra relación con él cambió por completo. Él todavía me favorecía por encima de Kukai, pero cuando venía del trabajo, era como si quisiera pretender que Kukai y yo no estábamos allí. La forma en que miraba a Kukai algunas veces era como si estuviera deseando que no existiera, hacía que me doliera el estómago verlo mirar a mi hermano de esa forma.

– Hola, papá – Respondimos ambos al mismo tiempo. Justo entonces, mi mamá vino cargando la pasta y un plato de pan con ajo.

– Esto se ve bien, Margaret – Dijo él, dándole una sonrisa. (Ese es el nombre del libro y como no tengo la menor idea de cuál es su nombre real le dejo ese).

Todos empezamos a comer en silencio e intenté no moverme incómodamente en mi lugar

– Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo la escuela, Kukai? – Le preguntó a mi hermano. Kukai levantó la mirada nerviosamente.

– Estuvo bien, gracias. Intenté entrar al equipo de hockey sobre hielo e Ikuto y yo… – Empezó a decir, pero mi papá asintió, sin escuchar.

– Eso es genial, hijo – Interrumpió él – ¿Qué hay de ti, Amu? – Preguntó, volviendo su mirada hacia mí. ¡Oh, Dios! De acuerdo, sé cortés, no divagues.

– Bien, gracias – Respondí calladamente.

– ¡Habla más alto, niña! – Gritó.

Me estremecí con su tono, preguntándome si iba a pegarme, o quizá me enviaría a la cama sin cenar.

– Estuvo bien, gracias – Repetí un poco más fuerte.

Él frunció el ceño y luego se volvió hacia mi mamá, que estaba estrujándose las manos nerviosamente.

– Entonces, Margaret, ¿qué has estado haciendo hoy? – Preguntó, comiendo su cena.

– Bueno, fui al supermercado y conseguí ese shampoo que te gusta, y luego planché un poco – Respondió mi mamá rápidamente. Sonaba como una respuesta preparada, siempre hacía eso, tenía sus respuestas listas de modo que no fuera a decir nada inapropiado que lo hiciera enojar.

Extendí la mano por mi bebida, pero no estaba observando apropiadamente y la volqué, derramando el contenido sobre la mesa. Los ojos de todos volaron hacia mi padre, que se levantó de un salto de su silla.

– ¡Mierda! ¡Amu, estúpida pequeña perra! – Gruñó, agarrándome del brazo y empujándome bruscamente de la mesa.

De repente mi espalda golpeó la pared, el dolor me atravesó y me mordí el labio para dejar de llorar. Llorar lo empeoraba todo, él odiaba que llorara, decía que solo los débiles lloraban. Lo vi apartar su mano; iba a golpearme. Sostuve el aliento esperando el golpe, sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer más que soportarlo, igual que siempre. Mi hermano se levantó de un salto de su silla y se abalanzó sobre mí, envolviendo con fuerza sus brazos a mí alrededor, cubriéndome. La suya estaba hacia mi padre mientras me protegía.

– ¡Suéltala, Kukai! ¡Necesita aprender a ser más cuidadosa! – Gritó mi padre, agarrando a Kukai de su ropa y lanzándolo al piso. Me abofeteó, enviándome al piso, luego se volvió hacia Kukai y lo pateó en la pierna, haciéndolo gemir– ¡No te metas en mi camino de nuevo, pequeño pedazo de mierda! – Le gritó a Kukai, mientras estaba acurrucado en una bola en el piso.

Lágrimas silenciosas corrían por mi cara. No podía soportar ver herido a mi hermano; él sólo estaba intentando protegerme. Kukai siempre hacía eso. Cuando me metía en problemas, él provocaba a mi padre de modo que la tomara contra él en su lugar. Mi padre levantó su plato y su bebida, caminó a zancadas hacía la sala para terminar su comida, murmurando algo sobre nosotros siendo "los peores niños en el mundo" y "cómo infiernos se pudo quedar atrapado en esta vida". Me arrastré hasta mi hermano y envolví mis brazos alrededor suyo con fuerza, aferrándome a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Él gimió y se levantó para sentarse, abrazándome de vuelta, frotando su mano por mi mejilla punzante.

– Lo siento, Kukai. Lo siento – Murmuré en voz baja, llorando sobre su hombro. Él negó con la cabeza.

– Está bien, Amu. No es culpa tuya – Dijo con voz ronca, me dio una pequeña sonrisa y tratando de ponerse en pie, gimiendo.

Me puse de pie con un salto y le ayudé a levantarse. Podía oír movimiento así que levanté la mirada para ver que mi madre estaba limpiando la mesa frenéticamente.

– Lleven sus cenas a sus cuartos y coman, ¿bien? – Ordenó, besándonos a los dos en la mejilla. Ella tenía que ir a donde mi padre y hacer control de daños, él estaría de mal humor por mi error y ella tenía que calmarlo antes de que pasase algo más – Los veré a la mañana. Los quiero a los dos. Por favor estén callados, y pase lo que pase, quédense en sus habitaciones – Ordenó, rápidamente besándonos otra vez y entregándonos nuestras cenas a medio comer, antes de empujarnos hacia el vestíbulo trasero.

Teníamos una buena casa, cuatro dormitorios y todo estaba en un nivel. Mi padre ganaba un buen dinero por lo que vivíamos en una bonita zona, pero preferiría que la casa fuera más pequeña así no tuviera que trabajar en ese empleo. Puede que entonces fuera como el viejo papá, llevándonos al parque y comprándome juguetes y dulces. Kukai vino a mí habitación y comimos en silencio, sentándonos en el suelo cerca de mi cama. Tomó mi mano con fuerza cuando oímos a mi padre gritar a mi madre desde el salón, algo se rompió, y me estremecí. Esto era totalmente culpa mía. Empecé a sollozar así que Kukai envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi hombro, apretando suavemente. Él siempre parecía mucho mayor que yo; era mucho más maduro que yo.

– Está bien. Todo está bien, Amu. No te preocupes – Susurró, acariciándome el pelo.

Una vez que me calmé, y los gritos habían cesado, jugamos a las cartas por un rato. Cuando estábamos en la mitad del juego, escuchamos pisadas fuertes viniendo por el vestíbulo. Kukai se puso rígido cuando los pasos pasaron por mi puerta. No se detuvieron sin embargo, gracias a Dios. Dejé escapar el aliento que no me di cuenta que estaba aguantando y miré a Kukai, quien esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

– Mejor me voy a mi habitación, son pasadas las siete – Dijo mirando a mi despertador – Cierra con llave la puerta. Te veré en la mañana – Dijo con un guiño. Salió de la habitación y lo observé arrastrarse por el pasillo hasta su habitación, se volvió hacia mí – Cierra con llave tu puerta, Amu – Susurró, esperando ahí, observándome.

Cerré la puerta con llave rápidamente como me dijo. Poniendo mi oreja en la madera, escuché para asegurarme de que Kukai hiciera lo mismo con la suya. Volví corriendo a mi cama y me tiré sobre ella, llorando silenciosamente. No podía parar, estaba sollozando y sollozando. ¡Había sido estúpida esta noche e hice que hiriera a mi hermano otra vez! Y probablemente a mi madre también, por el sonido de los ruidos en el salón. De repente, se produjo un rasguño, un ruido golpeando en mi ventana. Abrí mis ojos de golpe para ver a Ikuto fuera, mirándome con tristeza. Me levanté y corrí hacia mi ventana la abrí y la deslicé hacia arriba silenciosamente preguntándome qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí. ¿No debería estar en su casa?

– ¿Ikuto, qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Tienes que irte, ahora! – Le grité susurrando, sacudiendo mi cabeza con fuerza. Pero el chico estúpido solo trepó a mi habitación por la ventana, cerrándola silenciosamente detrás de él. Contuve la respiración, mirando a mi puerta con los ojos muy abiertos. Si mi padre lo atrapaba aquí se iba a volver loco, no le gustaba que Ikuto viniera y jugara en nuestra casa, siempre decía que era muy ruidoso – ¡Ikuto, sal! – Susurré, desesperadamente intentando empujarlo devuelta hacia la ventana.

Me estremecí, preguntándome que haría mi padre si hubiera escuchado abrirse la ventana y supiera que Ikuto estaba aquí. Ikuto no se movió; simplemente envolvió sus brazos alrededor mío con fuerza y me atrajo contra su pecho. Traté de empujarlo, pero él solo me sostuvo con más fuerza.

– Está bien – Susurró, acariciando mi pelo.

Empecé a llorar otra vez en su pecho; pensamientos de Kukai siendo herido antes inundaron mi cabeza. Ikuto era alto para su edad; tenía diez años, igual que Kukai. Ellos eran mejores amigos, y lo habían sido desde que nos mudamos hace cuatro años. Tenía el pelo, el cual normalmente ponía en punta con demasiado gel, y ojos azules zafiros que eran como ventanas a su alma. Cuando Ikuto te miraba te hacía sentir como si pudieras volar. Era muy lindo; todas mis amigas estaban coladas por el por alguna razón. Ikuto y yo, sin embargo, no nos llevábamos del todo bien. Él se burlaba de mí todo el tiempo, me pone la zancadilla, me tira del pelo, y tiene esa molesta costumbre de llamarme Ángel por alguna razón, me llamó así desde el momento en que me conoció y realmente me pone furiosa. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí ahora? ¿Y por qué estaba abrazándome? Tal vez pensó que esta era la habitación de Kukai, tal vez se acercó a la ventana equivocada, pero no podía estar en lo cierto porque la habitación de Kukai estaba en la otra parte del vestíbulo, su ventana daba al patio trasero. Me eché hacia atrás para mirarlo. Por alguna razón él se veía tan triste; tenía lágrimas en sus ojos mientras se limitaba a seguir abrazándome. Él sabía sobre mi padre, Kukai había sido cubierto por moratones una vez y le soltó la verdad a él. Kukai y yo le rogamos que no dijera nada, sin embargo, nunca lo ha hecho.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Ikuto? – Susurré, limpiándome la cara, pero las lágrimas siguieron cayendo.

Me tiró sobre la cama, meciéndome suavemente, igual que Kukai siempre hacia cuando lloraba. Miré su pecho y me di cuenta que estaba usando shorts y camiseta de los Power Rangers. Fruncí el ceño, un poco confundida en cuanto, a por qué tendría puesto eso, hacía mucho frío fuera. Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba usando su pijama. Miré al reloj para ver que eran casi las ocho y media. Había estado llorando durante más de una hora.

– Te vi a través de la ventana. Solo quería venir y asegurarme de que estabas bien – Susurró a su vez, todavía abrazándome con fuerza.

Volvía mirar a la ventana. La habitación de Ikuto estaba directamente en frente de la mía y podía ver en su habitación, lo que significaba que él podía ver en la mía. Me mordí el labio, oh Dios me había visto llorando, tengo que verme tan débil para él. Las únicas personas ante las que alguna vez había llorado eran mi madre y Kukai.

– Estoy bien. Tienes que irte– Susurré empujándole otra vez, tratando de sacarlo de la cama. Se limitó a negar con su cabeza.

– No me voy hasta que dejes de llorar – Declaró, tirándome hacia abajo de manera que ahora estábamos tumbados en mi cama, uno enfrente del otro.

Tenía sus brazos envueltos alrededor mío tan fuerte que ni siquiera podía retorcerme. Me sentí segura y caliente. Me deslicé aún más cerca de él, presionando todo mi cuerpo con el suyo y sollocé en su pecho.  
Me desperté a la mañana, todavía fuertemente envuelta en sus brazos; di un grito ahogado y miré al reloj 6:20 a.m.

– ¡Ikuto! – Susurré, sacudiéndolo.

– Ahh, ¿qué, mamá? – Preguntó con sus ojos cerrados.

– ¡Shhh! – Siseé, rápidamente cubriendo su boca antes de que hablase otra vez. No puedo creer que nos quedásemos dormidos, esto está tan mal.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y me miró, sorprendido, luego miró alrededor de mi habitación.

– Oh no, ¿me quedé dormido? – Susurró, sentándose y pasándose la mano por su pelo, que estaba levantado por todas partes pero en realidad se veía mejor que cuando tenía ese asqueroso gel en él.

– Tienes que ir a casa, Ikuto. ¡Rápido! – Siseé, empujándolo hacía la ventana. La abrió y empezó a trepar fuera pero agarré su mano haciendo que se detuviera. Levantó la vista hacia mí una expresión confundida en su cara. – Gracias – Susurré, sonriéndole agradecidamente. Realmente necesitaba ese abrazo la otra noche, esa fue probablemente la cosa más bonita que Ikuto alguna vez había hecho por mí. Él me devolvió la sonrisa.

– De nada, Ángel – Respondió, sonriendo y saliendo.

Vi como pasaba por el agujero en la valla y volvió a subir a su propia ventana. La cerró y me saludó, le devolví el saludo y luego fui a vestirme. El pensamiento de Ikuto viniendo a escondidas aquí y estando en la casa sin permiso, hizo que mi estómago doliera. Tuvimos mucha suerte de no ser atrapados. Me aterraba pensar que habría sucedido si sus padres hubieran ido a su habitación a la noche y hubieran visto su cama vacía, o que habría pasado si no me hubiera despertado temprano. Me estremecí al pensar en lo que mi padre haría si hubiera entrado aquí para encontrar a Ikuto en la casa durante la noche.

**Bueno acá el primer capítulo, en el próximo ya habrán pasado 8 años, lo subiré luego del primer comentario, y de volver del colegio, ya que son la 1 y media de la mañana y yo todavía despierta, cuando me tengo que levantar a las 6 **

**Bye! Espero que les haya gustado, comenten ;)**


	2. 8 años despues Solo diez minutos más

8 AÑOS DESPUES… "SOLO DIEZ MINUTOS MÁS"

POV AMU

Me desperté con la familiar sensación de ser aplastada; me retorcí, empujando mi hombro hacia atrás. Ikuto movió su peso ligeramente. Estaba abrazándome en cucharita por detrás, respirando profundamente en la parte trasera de mi cabello. Su pesado brazo cubriéndome, sujetando mis brazos en mi pecho, sostenía mi mano apretadamente, nuestros dedos entrelazados, su pierna tirada casualmente sobre mí. Podía sentir la usual "gloria matutina" empujando contra la parte más estrecha de mi espalda. Rápidamente silencié la alarma de mi teléfono y lo codeé en el estómago.

– Seis en punto – Murmuré somnolientamente, cerrando los ojos.

– Diez minutos más, Ángel. Todavía estoy cansado – Murmuró él, empujándome más fuerte contra su pecho.

– Nop, no diez minutos más. La última vez se convirtió en una hora y Kukai casi te atrapa aquí – Murmuré, codeándolo en el estómago una vez más.

Movió su brazo e inmovilizó mis manos en la cama cerca de mi cabeza, en una posición de oración.

– Sólo diez minutos más, Ángel – Se quejó.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos de nuevo. No había forma de discutir con él cuando estaba así, simplemente no tenía la energía a esta hora de la mañana para pelear con él. Ambos nos deslizamos de nuevo en el sueño, instantáneamente.

– ¡Amu, será mejor que ya estés lista! – Gritó mi hermano, golpeando la puerta. Me levanté de un salto y también Ikuto, era más de las siete.

– Er… sí, estoy lista ya, Kukai – Grité en respuesta, mirando a Ikuto que estaba frotándose la cara, luciendo un poco aturdido.

– Bien. Voy a desayunar. Apúrate. Ikuto conducirá hoy así que está lista para irnos en media hora – Llamó Kukai a través de la puerta, antes de caminar a zancadas por el pasillo.

– Caray, Ángel, ¿por qué no me despertaste? – Acusó Ikuto, frunciendo el ceño. Lo miré en advertencia, y le di mi mejor mirada de muerte.

– ¡Lo hice, imbécil! ¡Dijiste "diez minutos más" y luego me inmovilizaste en la cama para evitar que te codeara! – Gruñí sarcásticamente, haciendo una mala imitación de su voz. Él sonrió burlonamente y me empujó de vuelta a la cama, sujetando mis manos sobre mi cabeza y rodando sobre mí.

– ¿Te inmovilicé en la cama? ¿Estabas soñando conmigo otra vez, Ángel? Podría hacerte ese sueño realidad – Se mofó, con su rostro a centímetros del mío.

– ¡Ya quisieras! Ahora, apártate de mí, Ikuto, y ve a alistarte. Conduces hoy, aparentemente – Siseé, asintiendo hacia la ventana.

Él suspiró y se levantó de mí, poniéndose sus jeans y camiseta. Trepó por la ventana, silenciosamente, cerrándola

detrás de sí al irse. Caminé hacia ella y la aseguré antes de dirigirme a la ducha más rápida de todos los tiempos. Exactamente veintiséis minutos después, caminé con dificultad hacia la cocina, con un ceño fruncido, Ikuto estaba allí, apoyándose casualmente contra la encimera, comiéndose mi cereal. ¡Maldita sea, todas las mañanas! Su cabello estaba despeinado en su usual apariencia de apenas salí de la cama, que para ser honesta sí lucía así cuando acababa de salir de la cama. Todo lo que hacía siempre era deslizar sus manos por todo su cabello unas cuantas veces y añadirle un poco de cera. Se veía igual que todas las mañanas, como un maldito supermodelo. Usaba jeans desgastados de cintura baja que dejaban ver un poco sus calzoncillos, y siempre hacía que las chicas se derritieran. Hoy estaba usando una camiseta blanca que mostraba su cuerpo perfectamente esculpido y una camisa anaranjada y gris de manga corta sobre ella, que tenía completamente desabotonada. Sus ojos azules estaban brillantes con diversión mientras me miraba.

– ¿Retardada esta mañana, Ángel? – Preguntó con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Le lancé una mirada de muerte, haciéndolo sonreír burlonamente.

– ¡Cállate, Ikuto! ¿Por qué demonios te estás comiendo mi cereal de nuevo? ¿No tienes comida en casa? – Pregunté, arrebatando la taza de sus manos y comiéndome el contenido. Él sólo me observó con una sonrisa divertida. Kukai me lanzó una caja de jugo.

– Si te ves un poco tensa esta mañana, Amu. ¿Todo va bien? – Preguntó, mirándome un poco preocupado. Miré seriamente a Ikuto una vez más mientras él empezaba a reírse. Por supuesto que me veía tensa, tuve media hora para ducharme y vestirme.

– Me quedé dormida – Murmuré con un suspiro abatido.

Kukai no tenía idea que Ikuto dormía en mi habitación conmigo cada noche, si fuera así, se enloquecería. Kukai siempre era protector conmigo, siempre lo había sido, pero había empeorado desde que mi papá se fue cuando yo tenía trece. Bueno, dije se fue, pero la verdad era que Kukai e Ikuto habían llegado a casa temprano del hockey un día para ver que mi padre me había dejado sin sentido, y estaba intentando violarme. Kukai finalmente caído en cuenta y él e Ikuto le habían dado una paliza, casi matándolo en el proceso. Lo habían echado de la casa y le habían dicho que si alguna vez regresaba, lo matarían. Nunca regresó, sin embargo, eso fue hace ya tres años. Un poco después de eso, mi mamá consiguió un trabajo en una enorme firma electrónica, era la asistente personal del director, así que viajaba mucho. Se iba dos veces más de lo que estaba aquí, de modo que sólo la veíamos por cerca de una semana al mes, si algo. Kukai era mi única supervisión, aunque a veces era más como que yo estaba intentando cuidar de él. Ikuto también era muy protector conmigo, pero todavía no nos llevábamos bien, incluso aunque él literalmente pasó cada noche envuelto a mi alrededor en la cama por los últimos ocho años. Se había vuelto a escabullir en mi habitación la noche siguiente de verme llorar de nuevo y habíamos terminado durmiéndonos una vez más. Después de dos semanas se había vuelto una cosa normal. No era algo de lo que habláramos nunca, solo dejaba mi ventana sin seguro y él entraba una vez que sus padres revisaran que él estuviera dormido. Jamás nos habían atrapado en ocho años. Habíamos estado cerca un par de veces, sin embargo. Hace un par de años, la mamá de Ikuto había encontrado su cama vacía, pero él había mentido, diciendo que se había escapado a una fiesta y se había quedado en la casa de un amigo. Nadie sospechó que estaba al lado, conmigo. Él todavía me molestaba como loco y me molestaba tanto como lo hacía cuando éramos niños, pero yo siempre supe que él estaría ahí para mí si lo necesitaba. Era como si él tuviera doble personalidad. De día, me molestaba, volviéndome loca y enojándome todo el tiempo, y de noche, era el chico más dulce en el mundo y me abrazaba, haciéndome sentir segura y a salvo.

– Te ves sexy hoy, Ángel – Dijo Ikuto, con su sonrisa patentada, mirándome de arriba abajo lentamente, haciéndome retorcer.

¡Sí, claro! Mi cabello castaño todavía estaba húmedo porque no tuve tiempo de secarlo por sus estúpidos "diez minutos más", así que lo tenía recogido en un despeinado moño. Me había puesto mis jeans ajustados y un top rojo de cuello en v y una capucha, junto con mis converse. Había añadido lo mínimo de maquillaje, y algo de lápiz labial claro. No me veía sexy. ¡Maldito idiota! Le mostré el dedo y caminé hasta su auto. Recostándome contra él, enojadamente, esperé que me honraran con su presencia. El camino a la escuela fue igual que siempre, ellos se sentaron el frente hablando de futbol y fiestas, y yo me senté en la parte trasera escuchando mi iPod, intentando ignorar las sonrisas de Ikuto en el espejo. Estacionamos en la escuela y el auto fue inmediatamente asediado por personas, igual que cada mañana. Ikuto y Kukai eran considerados "jugadores sexis" en nuestra escuela. Eran de último año y el sueño de toda chica, los chicos querían ser amigos suyos, y las chicas querían dormir con ellos. Ikuto se rió mientras yo me encogía, saliendo del auto e intentando evadir la horda de zorras que me empujaban porque estaban intentando lanzarse sobre él. Una chica me codeó a propósito. La miré en su pequeña falda que lucía más como un cinturón y su top que mostraba su estómago, e hice una mueca. ¡Caray, es tan perra!

– Mierda, Lulu, ¿dejaste tu falda en casa? – Pregunté con un horror fingido. Ella me miró con el ceño fruncido y escuché a Ikuto y Kukai reírse.

– Lo que sea, ¿sabes que ese look de emo no te va bien, cierto? – Escupió ella en respuesta. Sólo me reí y me aleje caminando.

Era usual que Lulu y yo tuviéramos este tipo de comentarios para la otra. Ella había salido con Ikuto por un tiempo, bueno, si por salir te referías a tener sexo unas cuantas veces, y luego la dejó. Ella todavía no lo había superado y lo quería de vuelta, más para disgusto de él.

– Eso no fue amable, Ángel. – Ikuto se rió, mientras me alcanzaba y lanzaba un brazo alrededor de mi hombro. Inclinó su cabeza cerca de la mía – Lamento lo de esta mañana – Susurró en mi oreja, enviando escalofríos por mi columna. Lo codeé en las costillas, haciéndolo sonreír y apartarse. – E ignora a Lulu, creo que llevas genial el look emo – Añadió, con un guiño coqueto. Kukai lo golpeó en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

– ¡Amigo, esa es mi hermana menor! – Lo regañó enojadamente, apartándolo de mí. Ikuto sólo se rió y me guiñó una vez más, haciéndome poner los ojos en blanco.

Ikuto se alejó y caminó directo a lo que lucía como su última conquista. Le sonrió seductoramente y ella se sonrojó cuando él inmediatamente empezó a coquetear con ella. Encontré a mis amigas, que prácticamente estaban follando a Kukai e Ikuto con los ojos y expresiones soñadoras.

– Hola, Kate, Nagihiko, Yaya – Dije alegremente cuando llegué a ellos.

– Hola, Amu, ¿llegaste aquí con sexy trasero número uno y número dos hoy? – Preguntó Kate, mirando fijamente a mi hermano mientras se alejaba. Me reí y sacudí la cabeza.

– Nop, solo Kukai e Ikuto, igual que siempre – Kate suspiró.

– ¿Cómo demonios puede no afectarte por lo condenadamente calientes que son? Quiero decir, ¡tienes tanta suerte de vivir con Kukai! Yo adoraría ver su sexy trasero caminando alrededor todo el día – Ronroneó, abanicándose la cara. Fingí tener náuseas.

– ¡Kate, ese es mi hermano y su imbécil amigo! ¿Cómo en la tierra puedes obviar su comportamiento mujeriego? Ambos son unos idiotas – Me encogí de hombros. No entendía por qué, pero cada chica en esta escuela estaba enamorada de ellos. Kukai era una gran persona, pero trataba a las chicas como objetos, e Ikuto, bueno, Ikuto simplemente era un imbécil de tiempo completo.

– Son los dos mejores jugadores del equipo de hockey y lucen como dioses del sexo, y yo desearía poder obviar eso – Dijo sugestivamente, moviendo sus cejas con una sonrisita, haciéndome reír.

Enlazó su brazo con el mío y me empujó a nuestra primera clase. La escuela estuvo bien, como era normal; yo era bastante popular debido al hecho de que mi hermano y su mejor amigo eran los chicos más deseados allí. Ellos cuidaban de mí, lo que básicamente significaba que advertían a todos los chicos que se alejaran de mí, que de hecho, me sentaba bien porque yo no quería salir con nadie. La mayoría de las chicas querían ser mis amigas para poder acercarse a mi hermano. Las chicas que querían ser novias eran fáciles de localizar, en su mayor parte podías saber si querían que las presentaras por el tipo de ropa que estaban usando, si no estaban usando mucha entonces iban por mi hermano o Ikuto. Amaba mis clases, era bastante popular entre los profesores porque mis notas nunca iban por debajo de un sobresaliente. Siempre hacía mi tarea y jamás llegaba tarde; me enorgullecía de ello, aunque no era una nerd. A la hora del almuerzo, me senté con mis amigos cuando escuché los usuales suspiros y risitas tontas. Las chicas empezaron a revisar su cabello y arreglar su maquillaje, de modo que supe que mi hermano y sus amigos estaban llegando al comedor. Suspiré cuando Kate y Yaya empezaron a sentir lujuria por ellos, como era costumbre.

– ¡Oh, genial, sexy trasero número uno está viniendo! – Yaya rió tontamente, codeando a Kate en las costillas.

Puse los ojos en blanco cuando una mano apareció por detrás de mí, robándome un puñado de mis papitas fritas.

– Hola, Ángel – Susurró Ikuto en mi cuello. Golpeé su mano cuando fue a robar más.

– ¡Ikuto, por el amor de Dios! Ve a comprar tu propia comida, idiota – Despotriqué, molesta. Se echó a reír.

– Oh, sabes que quieres compartir conmigo – Respondió, dejándose caer en el banco, empujándome de nuevo con su cadera.

– Ikuto, ¿qué quieres? – Le pregunté con un suspiro, moviendo el plato lejos de él. Pasó el brazo alrededor de mi hombro.

– Sólo quería visitar a mi chica. Sé que me has echado de menos sin verme todas las mañanas y eso – Dijo engreídamente. Todas mis amigas suspiraron y lo miraron con nostalgia.

– Podrías quitar tu brazo-para-putas de mí, Ikuto, por el amor de Dios; ¡no quiero coger cualquier cosa! – Le regañé, encogiéndome para alejarme. Se rió de nuevo.

– No seas así, Ángel. Sólo quería hacerte saber que voy a llevarte a casa hoy. Tu hermano tiene una cita, así que... – Se calló, sonriéndome.

¡Genial, simplemente genial! Me iba a llevar a casa. Fantástico. Él siempre hacía el trayecto a casa lo más largo posible sólo para molestar mi vida externa. Luego, insistiría en esperar en casa hasta que mi hermano llegase, lo que significaba que tenía que cocinar para él también. ¡Maldita sea, es tan molesto!

—Está bien, Ikuto. Ahora corre, estoy segura de que tienes alguna ETS (Enfermedad de Transmisión Sexual) más que propagar por ahí – Le dije, agitando la mano con un gesto molesto. Se rió y me dio un beso en la mejilla mientras se ponía de pie.

– Finge todo lo que quieras, Ángel, los dos sabemos que vas a querer que duerma contigo por la noche – Me guiñó un ojo con malicia, dándole a lo que acababa de decir un doble sentido, y rogué para que nadie más se diese cuenta.

– Claro que querré, Ikuto, porque estoy tan enamorada de ti – Suspiré, poniendo los ojos en blanco y frotándome la mejilla donde él me besó.

– Yo también te quiero – Me sonrió mientras se alejaba de vuelta a la misma chica de esta mañana. Pasó el brazo alrededor de su hombro, sus sucios, asquerosos labios descendieron hasta los de ella.

Fruncí el ceño, y aparté la mirada de nuevo a mis amigos cuando comenzó a hacerlo con ella en medio del comedor. Kate, Yaya y la mitad de las chicas del comedor estaban mirándole con lujuria.

– Jeez, ¡este chico es tan jodidamente molesto! ¿Por qué mi hermano no podía escoger un mejor amigo mejor, alguien que no fuera un arrogante, obsesivo, gilipollas? – Despotriqué, lanzando mis manos al aire

– Oh, ¡deja de lloriquear! Ikuto Tsukiyomi acaba de tener su brazo alrededor tuyo y besado en la mejilla, daría cualquier cosa por tener esos dulces labios en mí – Dijo Yaya soñadoramente, haciéndome reír.

– Lo que sea. Vamos a nuestra próxima clase. – Le sugerí mientras recogíamos nuestras bandejas e íbamos.

Después de clases me dirigí a regañadientes al estacionamiento, donde un sonriente Ikuto se encontraba apoyado en su coche, esperándome.

– Hola preciosa – Me guiñó un ojo coquetamente y abrió la puerta para mí.

– Hola Ikuto – Me subí a su coche, ya molesta con su coqueto culo, si Kukai estuviese aquí lo habría abofeteado por esa. Subió a mi lado.

– Así pues, Ángel, tengo que pasar por la tienda de camino a casa – Puso el coche en marcha y salimos del estacionamiento.

– Genial – Murmuré.

Decidí mirar por la ventada e ignorarle; seguía molesta con él por todo la cosa de "diez minutos más" de esta mañana. Se detuvo en el estacionamiento de la tienda unos minutos más tarde.

– Vamos, Ángel – Dijo, saliendo. Me senté ahí y crucé mis brazos sobre el pecho, rehusándome a bajar. Caminó alrededor del coche y abrió la puerta por mí – Vamos, Ángel – Repitió, sosteniendo su mano para mí.

– No se necesitan dos para entrar, Ikuto. Esperaré aquí – Respondí. Metió sus manos en el coche y me recogió con facilidad, arrojándome por encima del hombro, riendo. Dio un puntapié a la puerta para cerrarla y comenzó a caminar hacia la tienda – Ponme malditamente abajo, ¡imbécil! – Grité, golpeándolo en la espalda. Él sólo se reía de mis escasos intentos de bajar, y siguió caminando. Una vez en la tienda, finalmente me puso en mis pies. Miré alrededor, avergonzada, para comprobar si alguien vio eso, pero parecía que no. Alargó la mano y metió algunos mechones de pelo suelto detrás de la oreja, sus dedos demorándose en mi mejilla. Golpeé su mano fuera de mi cara y lo miré enfadada. – ¡Eso fue tan vergonzoso!

– ¿Cuál es el problema? A la mayoría de chicas les encantaría que las hiciese eso – Replicó, encogiéndose de hombros y yendo hacia las revistas.

Pisoteé con el pie, luego me ruboricé porque había pisoteado como un niño pequeño; por suerte, Ikuto no miraba, de lo contrario nunca hubiese oído el final de esto. Agarró una revista de deportes y una barrita de chocolate y se dirigió al mostrador para pagar. Estaba felizmente hojeando la TeenVogue cuando dos chicos se acercaron a mí. Me puse tensa.

– Bueno, hola aquí. – Uno de ellos ronroneó.

Asentí con la cabeza en reconocimiento y puse la revista de vuelta, alejándome con rapidez en busca de Ikuto.

– Hey, ¿a dónde vas? – Preguntó el otro, cogiendo mi mano. Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse mientras miraba alrededor, frenéticamente.

– Estoy buscando a mi novio – Le mentí, tratando de sonar segura.

– ¿Novio? No veo ningún novio – Dijo el otro, burlándose de mí.

– ¿Qué tal si vamos a alguna parte y nos conocemos mejor? – Ofreció el chico que estaba sujetando mi mano, tirándome hacia él lentamente.

Me sentí enferma. Oh Dios, Ikuto, ¡ayúdame! Sé que soy patética, pero odio los enfrentamientos y que la gente me toque, especialmente gente que no conozco.

– Hey, Ángel – Dijo Ikuto, arrojando su brazo alrededor de mi hombro y mirando a los dos chicos, que de inmediato soltaron la mano y dieron un paso atrás. Me acerqué al lado de Ikuto y me presioné contra él con tanta fuerza que dolía – Espero que no estuvieran molestando a mi chica – Dijo casualmente, pero podía oír el enfado en su tono de voz.

Ikuto siempre ha sido protector conmigo; una vez un chico me empujó en un charco cuando tenía siete, e Ikuto fue directamente a la casa del muchacho y le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

– De ninguna manera, hombre. Estábamos hablando, eso es todo. – El chico mintió, levantando las manos inocentemente.

– Está bien. Vamos entonces, Ángel, nos vamos a casa – Dijo Ikuto, guiándome hacia la puerta. Una vez fuera, se giró para mirarme – ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó, revisándome preocupado. Estaba bien, mi corazón se detuvo de tratar de salir del pecho tan pronto como oí su voz. Asentí y le sonreí gratamente.

– Gracias – Murmuré. Abrió la puerta del coche y esperó a que subiese antes de rodearlo hacia su lado. Una vez dentro arrojó algo en mi regazo, miré hacia abajo a la barrita de mi chocolate favorito. No pude evitar sonreír – Gracias, Ikuto

Él siempre hacía cosas dulces como comprarme golosinas, era una lástima que fuese un gigoló idiota, de lo contrario sería probablemente un buen chico. Cuando llegué a casa, fui directamente a trabajar en la lasaña para cenar. Ikuto se cernía detrás de mí alrededor de la cocina, haciéndome sentir violada mientras miraba mi cuerpo.

– Por el amor de Dios, Ikuto, ¡mis ojos están aquí! – Dije airadamente, señalándome la cara. Se rió.

– Wow, estás verdaderamente de mal humor conmigo hoy, ¿eh? – Bromeó, sonriendo.

– Sí, lo estoy. No puedo creerme lo de esta mañana. No me gustan las prisas; me he visto y sentido como una mierda todo el día – Dije con acritud.

– Creo que te has visto caliente todo el día – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

– Ugh, ¿puedes dejar de hablarme? No estoy de humor – Tiré la comida en el horno y me puse a preparar un poco de ensalada.

– Bien, lo que sea – Se encogió de hombros otra vez y vino a mi lado, ayudándome a preparar la ensalada.

Estaba tan cerca de mí que podía sentir el calor que irradiaba de su cuerpo al mío, era extrañamente calmante.

– Voy a ir a hacer los deberes. La lasaña estará hecha en una hora y media; imagino que te quedas a cenar – Dije.

No era una pregunta, sabía que lo haría. No estoy segura de que Kukai le pidiese que se quedara conmigo cuando él estaba fuera, pero Ikuto lo hacía siempre de todos modos.

– Seguro, viendo cómo me lo preguntas tan educadamente – Sonrió.

– No estaba preguntando – Gruñí sarcásticamente mientras me giraba para alejarme.

Me agarró la mano y se acercó a mí, estaba tan cerca que mi pecho tocaba el suyo, podía sentir su aliento soplando en mi cara.

– Ángel, lo siento por lo de esta mañana. Lo hago. Por favor deja de ser toda una perra conmigo, no te pega – Dijo en voz baja. Respiré hondo y suspiré.

– Está bien, si, lo siento también. Supongo que he sido una zorra contigo – Admití, tratando de apartar la mirada de sus hermosos ojos azul zafiro que se sentía como si estuvieran viendo mí alma.

– Así que, ¿estoy perdonado? – Preguntó, sonriendo.

Me gustaba este Ikuto, él que me cuidaba, él que era diferente cuando estábamos por nuestra cuenta. Me puso su adorable carita de cachorro a la que no podía decir que no, y sentí a mi voluntad de odiarlo desmoronarse. Me reí y puse los ojos en blanco.

– Lo que sea. Voy a ir a hacer los deberes antes de cenar – Me empujé fuera de su retención y me alejé rápidamente.

Se sentía raro estar cerca de él de esa manera, todavía podía sentir el hormigueo de electricidad fluyendo a través de la mano donde nos habíamos cogido, todavía podía oler su dulce aliento que había soplado en mi cara. No tenía ni idea de la atmósfera tan rara de la cocina; todo era muy confuso. Negué con la cabeza y saqué mi tarea de cálculo, tratando de empezarla por lo menos. Después de cenar en silencio, terminé mi tarea. Sólo eran las ocho y media así que Ikuto decidió poner una película. Puso Destino Final, y nos sentamos en el sofá a verla. Me sentí un poco incómoda por alguna razón que no podía entender. Estaba sentada aquí como siempre, pero algo se sentía diferente. Le miré a escondidas varias veces, estaba sentado ahí viendo la película, con una pierna doblada sobre la otra, el brazo colgando casualmente en el respaldo de mi silla. Ninguno de los dos se movió hasta que la peli terminó. Ahogué un bostezo.

– Creo que me voy a la cama, Ikuto, estoy muy cansada – Murmuré, levantándome y estirándome como un gato.

Cuando lo miré de nuevo, me di cuenta de que me estaba observando atentamente. Me aclaré la garganta ya que todavía seguía mirándome fijamente con una extraña expresión en su cara.

– Oh, bien, sí, está bien. Voy directo a casa entonces, estaré de vuelta en media hora – Dijo poniéndose de pie para salir.

Lo seguí y cerré la puerta detrás de él, un poco desconcertada. ¿Por qué era todo tan tenso y extraño entre nosotros esta noche? Sería probablemente porque estaba tan molesta con él esta mañana que hice las cosas un poco torpes. Me cambié rápidamente a una camiseta sin mangas y pantalones cortos, me lavé los dientes, el pelo, y me metí en la cama. Esta estaba fría y era demasiado grande, al igual que cada noche. Después de unos veinte minutos o así, escuché a mi ventana deslizarse y cerrarse de nuevo. Ropas cayeron al suelo y luego la cama se hundió detrás de mí.

– Hey, ¿estás dormida? – Susurró.

– No, todavía no – Murmuré.

Levanté la cabeza para poder poner uno de sus brazos bajo mi cuello. Apretó el pecho contra mi espalda y envolvió su otro brazo a mí alrededor, lanzando una pierna sobre la mía. Le oí suspirar mientras me retorcía para acercarme más a él, me encantaba que Ikuto durmiera conmigo, la cama no se sentía bien sin él.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunté, tirando de sus brazos apretados a mí alrededor y presionando mi rostro en su brazo, oliendo su increíble aroma que era como ninguna otra cosa en el mundo.

– Nada, Ángel. Sólo estoy cansado, eso es todo – Murmuró contra la parte posterior de mi cabeza, presionando sus labios en mi pelo.

– Está bien. Buenas noches, Ikuto – Susurré, besando su brazo.

– Buenas noches, Ángel – Respondió, besando la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.


	3. Una escapada de clase

**Como pidieron angel-utau, Etsuko-Ai y OrianaV102 acá la conti… Etsuko, como soy tan buena te haré un mini-spoiler, Kukai si los descubre una vez, pero ella se las arregla muy bien para que él no se dé cuenta jeje… Ah y otro más, Ikuto si está enamorado de ella, desde hace 8 años xD, cuando él narra creo que lo dice por primera vez, o no sé en algún momento, lo leí hace meses este libro… Ah, y al titulo, yo lo llamaría ratarse pero bue…**

_**UNA ESCAPADA DE CLASES**_

POV AMU

Me desperté a las seis en punto como siempre para apagar mi alarma; la silencié e intenté, sin éxito, moverme lejos de Ikuto. Tenía mi cabeza en su pecho y mi pierna encima de su entrepierna, lo cual como siempre, ya estaba llena de "gloria matutina" que les pasaba a todos los chicos. Él tenía su mano en mi rodilla, fijando mi pierna ahí, y su otro brazo envuelto tensamente alrededor de mi cintura. Cuando traté de moverlo, apretó su agarre, murmurando algo en sueño sobre ya no querer ir más a la universidad. Moví mi brazo y toqué su estómago.

– Seis en punto – Murmuré, tocándolo de nuevo cuando no abrió sus ojos.

Él gruñó y apretó su agarre, moviéndome así que quedé completamente encima de él. Podía sentir su erección presionando entre mis piernas. Jadeé con la sensación, era extraño pero en verdad se sintió bien. ¿Qué demonios está mal conmigo? ¡Este es Ikuto por amor de Dios! Traté de liberarme, pero eso sólo nos hizo rozarnos en lugares en los que preferiría no pensar en el amigo mujeriego de mi hermano, en un contacto mejor amigo. Mi cuerpo comenzó a cosquillear y no pude evitar que un pequeño gemido se me escapara de los labios. Oh Dios mío, ¡eso en verdad se siente bien!

—¿Ikuto? —le susurré/grité.

Él abrió sus ojos de golpe y me miró, impactado. Su expresión rápidamente cambió a su sonrisa de marca, la cual quería golpear fuera de su rostro.

– Bueno, buenos días, ángel. Wow, esto es una primera vez – Ronroneó, alzando sus cejas, su sonrisa de asombro.

– ¿Me soltarías por amor de Dios? – Le susurré/grité. Él alzó sus manos a modo de rendición y rápidamente rodé de encima de él – Son las seis – Refunfuñé, frunciendo el ceño. Él se volteó de lado para mirarme.

– Está bien. No estés enojada conmigo todo el día de hoy, por favor. No sabía que había hecho eso, lo siento, Ángel, ¿está bien – Susurró, besando mi frente antes de salir rápidamente de la cama para ponerse su ropa.

– Está bien, lo que sea – Murmuré, posicionándome en su lugar cálido de la cama donde había estado acostado.

– Te veré después – Me dirigió un guiño antes de salir por mi ventana.

Dándome la vuelta, enterré mi rostro en su almohada, todavía puedo olerlo y eso me hace sentir segura y calmada. Me hundí en un sueño pacífico por otra hora. Después de vestirme más pacíficamente que ayer, me concentré en mi iPod y estaba bailando felizmente cuando lo vi comiendo mi cereal de nuevo. ¡Cada jodido día! Suspiré y robé el cereal de sus manos.

– ¡Demonios, Ikuto, hay como cuatro cereales en las alacenas y sólo comes el mío! ¿Por qué? ¿Lo haces solo para enojarme? – Pregunté, frunciendo el ceño, cuando comencé a masticar mi desayuno.

– Buenos días para ti también, Ángel – Dijo educadamente, con una sonrisa de diversión en su rostro.

– Claro, hola – Me dejé caer y comí mi cereal mientras Kukai entraba en la cocina.

– Hey, chicos, ¿están casi listos para irse? – Preguntó Kukai, lanzándonos a cada uno una caja de jugo como siempre.

Ambos asentimos y nos dirigimos al auto de Ikuto. Mientras me acercaba a la escuela, Nagihiko me agarró y me llevó para una charla.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunté, preocupada. Parecía un poco desesperado; su cabello estaba desorganizado, como si hubiera estado jalándolo o pasando sus manos por él un montón, sus ojos estaban tensos con estrés.

– Olvidé que el cumpleaños de Rima es mañana, ¡y no tengo idea de que darle! – Chilló desesperadamente, pasando sus manos por su cabello fuertemente, confirmando mis sospechas sobre el estilo.

– Cálmate, todavía tienes tiempo. Ahora, ¿qué clase de cosas le gustan? – Pregunté, pensando en Rima y todo lo que sabía sobre ella.

– Quería darle algo que pudiera quedarse con él, pero no sé qué… – Cerró sus ojos, obviamente entrando en pánico.

– Nagihiko, cálmate. ¿Qué te parece unos lindos pendientes? ¿Le gustan las piedras, verdad? También podrías darle un nuevo joyero o algo para ponerlas dentro – Sugerí. Su rostro se iluminó.

– ¡Sí! Tiene un gusto por los joyeros antiguos en este momento. ¡Esa es una idea genial! Oh Dios gracias, Amu. ¡Te debo una lo grande! Voy a saltarme la mañana para poder conseguirla – Dijo, sonriendo emocionadamente y corriendo, gritando adiós por su hombro.

Caminé de regreso al colegio, y noté que no había casi nadie. Mierda santa, ¿llego tarde? Comencé a correr por el pasillo; pude ver a Ikuto y un par de sus amigos caminando hacia mí.

– Disminuye la velocidad, Ángel, te caerás – Gritó Ikuto, sonriéndome mientras yo medio corría, medio caminaba hacia él. Cuando lo pasé, él sacó su pie para hacerme tropezar, pero antes de que golpeara el suelo envolvió sus brazos apretadamente alrededor de mi cintura, y me levantó. – Caray, Ángel, sé que soy caliente, pero no necesitabas caer a mis pies – Bromeó, haciendo reír a todos sus amigos. Lo golpeé en el pecho fuertemente, mirándolo – Oh también me gusta un poco rudo, Ángel, sabes eso – Dijo, sonriendo retorcidamente. Todavía no había soltado mi cintura, dio un paso hacia adelante y presionó su cuerpo contra el mío, sus manos se deslizaron hacia mi trasero – Mmm, genial – Ronroneó en mi oído.

Odiaba ser tocada; traía recuerdos de mi padre. Jadeé, y antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, subí mi pierna y lo golpeé en las pelotas. Él gruñó y me soltó rápidamente, doblándose por la mitad y agarrando su ingle.

– ¡Mantén tus jodidas manos fuera de mí! – Grité, tratando de no llorar.

Estaba luchando por respirar y mis manos estaban temblando. Me di la vuelta para alejarme corriendo pero me agarró por la mano y me empujó hacia él de nuevo.

– Ángel, sólo estaba bromeando, sabes que nunca te haría daño – Gimió.

Su voz se quebró un poco, sonaba como si tuviera dolor. Miró directamente a mis ojos; pude ver la honestidad en sus profundos ojos azules acuosos. Me dio un abrazo y puso sus labios en mi cuello, justo donde se unía con mis hombros y respiró profundamente por su nariz, enviando a su aliento caliente a bajar por mi cuello. Esto es lo que siempre hacía para calmarme, cuando lloraba en su hombro; esta era la única cosa que parecía funcionar. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo rápidamente contra mi pecho, así que me concentré en hacer juego con mi respiración y la suya. Respiré su olor hasta que me había calmado. Me moví hacia atrás y él sólo me estaba mirando, arrepentimiento en su rostro.

– Lo siento. No debería haber hecho eso, Ángel, no pensé – Dijo en tono de disculpa. Asentí con la cabeza y bufé, limpiándome la cara con la manga.

– Yo también lo siento. ¿Te duele? – Le pregunté, haciendo una mueca ante la idea de cuán fuerte le había dado un rodillazo. Se encogió de hombros.

– Estoy bien, fue mi culpa – Respondió, inclinándose para mirarme a los ojos de nuevo.

Aparté la vista rápidamente, sintiéndome incómoda. Tenía la sensación de que cuando Ikuto me miraba a los ojos, podía ver el verdadero yo, el que trataba de esconderse de todo el mundo, la niña asustada a la que no le gusta que la gente la toque, porque me traía recuerdos de aquellos domingos y mi padre llevándome al sofá, guiándome a sentarme en su regazo. Cuando la gente me tocaba, incluso las chicas, mi corazón se iba a toda marcha y siempre comenzaba a sentirme enferma. Las únicas excepciones a esto son mi madre, Kukai e Ikuto. Esta era la razón exacta por la que no tenía citas. La idea de que alguien me tocara o besara, hacía que mi piel se pusiera de gallina. Aparté la vista de él y me di cuenta que tenía una gran mancha húmeda en el hombro en el que había estado llorando. La limpié, frunciendo el ceño. }

– He arruinado tu camisa.

– Tengo otras, Ángel, no te preocupes – Contestó con una sonrisa fácil, que no era la sonrisa de satisfacción que le ha dado a otras personas, era una sonrisa sincera, las que por lo general sólo se consigue en la noche o cuando no había nadie alrededor. Miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que estábamos solos en el pasillo, me quedé sin aliento en estado de shock.

– ¿Dónde? – Murmuré, mirando arriba y abajo del pasillo desesperadamente.

– Ellos fueron a clase – Respondió – Vamos, no hay razón para ir al final, así que vamos a ir por un trago o algo así – Me tomó de la mano hacia el estacionamiento, hacia su coche.

– Ikuto, ¿qué? ¡No puedo faltar a clase! – Grité, mirando a mí alrededor rápidamente para ver si alguien veía a dos estudiantes escapando fuera de la escuela. Se echó a reír.

– Vamos, Ángel, una clase no te hará daño. Ya estás diez minutos tarde de todos modos – Abrió la puerta del pasajero y me hizo señas para entrar.

Suspiré y de mala gana me subí dentro. Realmente no me importaba pasar tiempo con Ikuto, pero eso sólo dependía de cual Ikuto estaría aquí conmigo, el de la noche o el del día. El Ikuto de la noche era considerado, cariñoso y atento. El Ikuto del día era un coqueto, un hijo de puta y un pelmazo. Sin embargo, el Ikuto del día y de la noche me hacía sentir segura y protegida. Me volví a mirarlo mientras conducía, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¿Qué te pasa? – Le pregunté, un poco preocupada de que esto fuera a convertirse en una especie de broma que iba a acabar mal para mí o avergonzarme.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No puedo estar contento de que estamos pasando un tiempo juntos? – Me preguntó, y me dio un guiño coqueto.

Puse los ojos en blanco y gemí. Genial, una hora con el Ikuto del día es mi peor pesadilla. No estaba prestando atención a dónde íbamos, así que me sorprendí cuando nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento de la pista de hielo. Él sonrió y se levantó, y yo le seguí con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? – Le pregunté mientras me agarraba la mano y me llevaba dentro.

Tal vez tenían un buen café en el interior o algo, que era la única razón que se me ocurrió para que me trajera aquí. Hizo caso omiso de mi pregunta.

– Hola, por favor, dos – Dijo a la señora detrás del mostrador, entregándole el dinero.

Di un grito ahogado, ¿en realidad íbamos a patinar? Había estado patinando un par de veces en mi vida, pero era completamente terrible en ello.

– ¿Necesitas alquilar patines? – Preguntó la señora con una sonrisa amigable, mientras sus ojos discretamente recorrían el cuerpo de Ikuto.

– Sí, un once y un cinco por favor – Respondió, guiñándome un ojo.

Fruncí el ceño mientras hablaba, preguntándome cómo demonios conocía mi talla de zapatos. Le pasó dos juegos de patines y él sonrió de nuevo, tomó mi mano y me arrastró a los bancos. Me di cuenta que la señora no dejaba de ver a Ikuto mientras se alejó, y ella se relamía los labios en su trasero. Me reí y puse los ojos en ella, lo cual la hizo ruborizarse y mirar hacia otro lado.

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Preguntó Ikuto, mirándome extrañamente.

– Tienes otra admiradora – Declaré, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia la mujer – Simplemente no puedes evitar ser tú mismo, ¿puedes? (No entendí esa parte, primero le dice que no y después lo pregunta, en fin, lo pongo, total la idea no es cambiar la historia) – Bromeé con una pequeña sonrisa.

– No te preocupes, no estoy interesado en ella – Respondió, mirándome como si quisiera decirme algo.

– ¿Preocupada? Ikuto, yo no estaba preocupada – Me burlé de eso, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

Nos cambiamos a nuestros patines y nos dirigimos hacia el hielo. No había nadie más allí, probablemente debido a que eran sólo justo después de las nueve de la mañana.

– ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto? Sabes que no puedo patinar – Hice una mueca, mirando el hielo, comenzando a entrar en pánico. Él se rió y tiró de mí hacia el hielo.

– Lo sé, lo recuerdo. No te preocupes, te ayudaré.

Ikuto y mi hermano jugaban hockey sobre hielo para la escuela; Kukai era el portero y Ikuto el delantero. Ambos habían estado patinando desde hace años, pero yo nunca había sido capaz de hacerlo. Me encantaba ver a la gente patinando y siempre deseé poder aprender, pero literalmente no podía ponerme de pie. Tomó mis dos manos mientras resbalaba y me deslizaba por todo el lugar. Él estaba patinando hacia atrás, frente a mí.

– Estás doblando los tobillos ligeramente, Ángel. Trata de mantenerlos de forma recta, por eso no tienes ningún control – Dijo mirando mis pies.

Me quedé más recta y sentí que mis pies se deslizaban hacia afuera por debajo de mí, al instante, me agarró por la cintura y se inclinó hacia atrás de manera que ambos caímos y caí encima de él, su cuerpo rompiendo mi caída. Se rió debajo de mí, me empujó hasta las rodillas, así que yo estaba a caballo, luego me senté a su lado. Yo no podía ponerme de pie así que esperé a que se levantara primero.

– Está bien, intentemos el número dos – Sonrió, tirando de mí a mis pies con facilidad – Párate derecha y mantén los pies quietos, te voy a tirar de todo hasta que puedas conseguir el equilibrio – Le dio una patada en mis patines con suavidad, empujándolos para juntarlos a medida que se apoderaba de mis manos con fuerza.

Me las arreglé para mantenerme en pie durante un tiempo antes de perder el equilibrio. Una vez más, me agarró por la cintura y se inclinó hacia atrás para que cayera encima de él.

– ¿Por qué sigues haciendo eso? – Le pregunté, empujándome a mí misma en una posición sentada de nuevo. Podía sentir el hielo comenzar a mojar la parte de atrás de mis jeans, haciéndome temblar.

– ¿Haciendo qué? – Preguntó mirándome con una expresión confusa.

– Cada vez que comienzo a resbalarme, te dejas caer haciéndome aterrizar encima de ti. Te vas a lastimar – Expliqué frunciendo el ceño. Se encogió de hombros.

– Mejor que sea yo, que tú – Murmuró en voz baja, levantándome a mis pies otra vez. Me le quedé mirando, sorprendida. ¿Acababa de decir eso? Tal vez le oí mal – Estás mejorando, duraste por lo menos un minuto más que la última vez – Bromeó con su sonrisa patentada. OK, eso se parece más al Ikuto que conozco, debí haberlo escuchado mal después de todo.

– Ja, ja. Bueno, un minuto está bien para mí. Sabes que no puedo hacer esto – Me quejé, cayendo de nuevo al instante.

Se las arregló para sostenerme sólo agarrando mis caderas, presionando nuestros cuerpos y levantándome del hielo de manera de que pudiera colocar mis pies de nuevo desde el principio. Sentí a mi corazón empezar a latir más rápido, pero no era por el temor habitual de que alguien me estuviese tocando, era algo más que no podía entender. Me sonrojé y miré hacia otro lado mientras él me puso de nuevo sobre mis pies.

– ¿Por qué te sonrojas? – Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño, pero mirando divertido a la vez.

– No me sonrojo. Hace frío, eso es todo. Mi trasero está congelado, creo – Me di la vuelta para mostrarle mis pantalones mojados, frotando mi trasero para tratar de alejar un poco el frío.

Le oí tomar una respiración profunda y dejar escapar un suspiro. Miré hacia atrás para ver que estaba frunciendo el ceño con los ojos cerrados, lucía como si estuviera herido o algo.

– ¿Estás bien? – Le pregunté, todavía frotándome el trasero. Él asintió con la cabeza y se quitó la camisa, allí parado en sus jeans de corte bajo y su camiseta apretada que dejaba ver los músculos que tenía debajo. Colocó su camisa bajo mi cintura y la ató con un nudo en el frente – ¿Qué estás haciendo?, te vas a resfriar – Lo regañé mientras trataba de desatar el nudo que había hecho.

– No te preocupes, estaré bien. La próxima vez traeré un suéter de repuesto para tu muy delicado trasero – Respondió, agarrando mis manos y empezando a tirar de mí otra vez. ¿La próxima vez? ¿Qué quiere decir con la próxima vez? No es que no esté pasando un buen rato, pero estar aquí con Ikuto, era extraño, se sentía raro. Bueno, eso no era estrictamente cierto ya que en realidad se sentía bien, por lo que se sentía raro. – ¡Eso es! Lo estás logrando – Susurró, lo que por supuesto me hizo perder el equilibrio de nuevo.

Me presioné contra él por tercera vez, riendo histéricamente. OK, esto era realmente divertido y no hacía daño. Usualmente, cuando venía a patinar con Kukai y se cansaba de atraparme, simplemente me dejaba caer sobre mi trasero todo el tiempo. En unos treinta minutos estaba por lo general tan magullada y adolorida que me daba por vencida.

– Ves, ahora te estás divirtiendo – Ikuto se rió, sacudiendo los cristales de hielo de su espalda y sosteniéndome otra vez.

Nos las arreglamos para patinar tres vueltas enteras a la pista antes de volverme a caer. Realmente estaba mejorando. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la pista estaba empezando a estar más llena y mi estómago comenzó a gruñir. Ya me estaba cayendo cada vez menos, pero seguía agarrando sus manos con un apretón mortal.

– ¿Qué hora es? – Pregunté casualmente cuando nos detuvimos al lado de la pista. El primer período sin duda debía estar casi terminado. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y aspiró el aire a través de sus dientes blancos nacarados, produciendo un sonido sibilante. OK, eso no sonó bien, tal vez nos perdimos también el segundo período…

– Eh, ángel, la escuela terminará en más o menos una hora – Dijo haciendo una mueca.

– ¿QUÉ? – Dije casi gritando, lo que le hizo dar un respingo que a la vez me hizo perder el equilibrio.

El me agarró y me deslizó a la baranda plástica de la pista para mantenerme de pie, su cuerpo presionado contra el mío, su cara a centímetros de la mía. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse de nuevo. Él no se movió. Simplemente se quedó allí mirándome, fijo en mis ojos hasta que comencé a sentirme un poco mareada. De repente me di cuenta de que no estaba respirando, así que tomé aire en un respiro irregular, el cual parecía sacarlo de allí. Se retiró, pero dejó sus manos en mi cintura, sosteniéndome.

– Será mejor que nos vayamos. Si tu hermano se entera de que he estado contigo durante todo el día, me va a cortar las pelotas – Dijo con fingido horror, haciéndome reír.

En lugar de sostener mis manos para ayudarme a llegar al lado, continuó sosteniéndome por la cintura, patinando en reversa mientras me arrastraba. En realidad no sabía qué hacer con mis manos, así que las coloqué sobre sus hombros. Cuando comencé a caerme de nuevo, se agachó y me recogió en sus brazos, manteniendo uno de sus firmes antebrazos bajo mi trasero y forzando mis muslos alrededor de su cintura con la otra mano como si yo no pesara absolutamente nada. Se volteó en el lugar y patinó hacia delante, rápido. En realidad, daba un poco de miedo. Sostuve mi aliento y lancé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, presionando mi cuerpo contra el suyo tan fuerte como pude, probablemente ahogándolo y sacándole la vida de golpe, pero no se quejó.

En lugar de salir por la puerta como esperaba que hiciera, patinó alrededor de toda la pista de nuevo, para luego caminar fuera del hielo y bajarme en una banca. ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Le pregunté, sintiéndome un poco incómoda de haber tenido todo mi cuerpo envolviendo el suyo. Sin embargo, no sé por qué me sentía incómoda al respecto, dado que el envolvía el suyo contra el mío cada noche.

– ¿Hacer qué, Ángel? – Preguntó, mirando confundido. Señalé el hielo.

– Patinar una vuelta más. ¿Por qué no simplemente tomaste la salida? Patinaste pasándola – Expliqué, frunciendo el ceño, pero al mismo tiempo sonriendo, ¡éste chico es realmente raro! Parecía un poco incómodo, pero luego reacomodó su expresión a su habitual sonrisa de "hago derretir a las chicas".

– Me retrasaste todo el tiempo; simplemente quería una vuelta en la que pudiera patinar de frente, eso era todo – Se encogió de hombros. Bien, ahora me siento un poco culpable de no haberle permitido divertirse por haberme tenido que cuidar todo el tiempo.

– Ikuto, ve y patina un poco. Me quedaré sentada aquí, está bien. Tú también debes tener un poco de diversión – Le sugerí, regalándole una sonrisa. Él sonrió.

– Tuve mucha diversión – Su expresión parecía completamente honesta, se levantó rápidamente y fue por nuestros zapatos.

En el camino de regreso a la escuela pasó por el auto servicio de McDonald's.

– Hola, ¿puedo ayudarle? – Preguntó el altavoz.

– Eh, sí, quiero un combo de Big Mac con Coca-Cola y uno de cuarto de libra con queso con malteada de fresa. ¿Todavía hacen esas cosas de queso fundido? – Preguntó Ikuto.

– Sí lo hacemos – Crujió el altavoz. Él sonrió.

– Genial, un paquete de eso también, por favor – Sólo lo miré, un poco atónita, acababa de ordenar mi comida y sabía exactamente lo que quería. Se volvió hacia mí y frunció el ceño – ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma? ¿Me equivoqué? – Preguntó, mirando ligeramente preocupado y bajando la ventanilla de nuevo listo para cambiar la orden. Negué con la cabeza mirándolo con asombro.

– ¿Cómo sabes lo que quiero? – Él simplemente se rió y me miró como si hubiese dicho algo estúpido.

– Siempre pides lo mismo Ángel y adoras esas asquerosas cosas de queso pero no las tienen todo el tiempo, así que… – se encogió de hombros y rodó el auto hasta la siguiente ventana.

Bien, ahora está empezando a asustarme. ¿Primero, supo mi talla de zapatos y ahora conoce lo que como en el McDonald's? Quiero decir, sé que probablemente he venido aquí con él y Kukai mil veces, pero ni siquiera Kukai sabe lo que ordeno y es mi hermano, por amor de Dios. Ikuto se rió de nuevo y estacionó el auto en un espacio para que pudiéramos comer. Estaba hablando abiertamente sobre un concierto al que quería ir y de una película que vio la semana pasada sobre zombies que según dijo, me habrían matado del susto. Estaba sorprendida de cuán fácil era hablar con él; nunca había pasado tanto tiempo con él por mi cuenta antes. Usualmente estaba con Kukai o con una banda de chicos, o tenía alguna sanguijuela adherida a su cuerpo, o estábamos durmiendo. Era en realidad muy agradable y divertido. No podía dejar de preguntarme por qué escondía su asombrosa personalidad detrás de la fachada de prostituto, con una actitud masculina de cerdo chauvinista; debería ser así más a menudo.

– ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Ángel? – Preguntó, mirándome con seriedad. Asentí con la cabeza y terminé el resto de mi malteada – ¿No confías en mí? ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que iba a hacerte daño más temprano en la escuela? He tenido muchas oportunidades de tocarte o forzarte a algo más durante los últimos ocho años, ¿no? ¿Por qué crees que te haría daño? – Preguntó, luciendo muy triste. Tomé una respiración profunda.

– Fue solo que me tomó por sorpresa, eso es todo; confío en ti, Ikuto, de verdad. Sé que no me harías daño, sólo que es difícil para mí, no me gusta que la gente me toque – Fruncí el ceño al no querer hablar de esto. Nunca nadie me había presionado por detalles acerca de cómo hacía con mi padre.

He rechazado ir a la terapia desde que se fue, mi mamá y Kukai han tratado de hablar de eso pero yo simplemente no quería que nadie lo supiera. Estaba avergonzada de eso y de lo que él acostumbraba a hacerme. Nadie nunca me había forzado a hablar de ello y yo los amaba aún más por ello. Ikuto tomó mi mano.

– Sé que no, pero nunca te lastimaría. Necesito que lo sepas – Dijo trazando círculos en la palma de mi mano. Todavía lucía realmente herido y molesto y quería hacerlo sentir mejor, pero no sabía cómo. Lo único que podía hacer era decirle la verdad.

– Ikuto, cuando alguien me toca, mi corazón se acelera y comienzo a sentirme mareada y enferma. Es algo sobre lo que no tengo control. Las únicas personas con las que no me pasa, es con mi mamá, con Kukai y contigo. Lamento si te molesto, pero no puedo evitarlo. Confío en ti, de verdad – Esto parecía hacerlo sentir mejor y su rostro se iluminó.

– OK, está bien. Regresemos antes de que tu hermano tenga a los perros de ataque listos para rasgarme la garganta – Sugirió, riendo entre dientes.

Me acomodé en mi asiento mientras él manejaba de regreso a la escuela. Entramos al estacionamiento de la escuela cinco minutos antes de la campana de salida.

– Eh, Ángel, probablemente lo mejor será no contarle nada de lo de hoy a tu hermano. No se supone que pase tiempo contigo – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. No se supone que pase tiempo conmigo. ¿Qué significa eso?

– ¿Por qué no? – Pregunté confundida. Me miró a los ojos de nuevo, haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara un poco.

– Kukai lo dijo. Y toma en cuenta de que soy un "desagradable prostituto" como tú tantas veces has dicho. Aparentemente, solo quiero tocar tu muy agradable trasero – Dijo con una sonrisa – Lo cual estaría más que feliz de hacer, si tú lo quieres. Ya sabes, como pago por la clase de patinaje – Bromeó, guiñándome un ojo. Di un grito ahogado. Acababa de pasar todo el día con este chico pasándola muy bien y él podía arruinarlo todo en una loca frase.

– Realmente eres un cerdo a veces, ¿sabías? – Gruñí saliendo del coche y azotando la puerta.

Pisé fuerte en dirección al edificio de matemáticas donde debía estar, para por lo menos aparentar que había estado allí si caminaba en la dirección correcta. Vi a Kukai a caminar hacia el coche, así que le di unos minutos antes de hacer mi camino y meterme en la parte de atrás como si nada hubiera sucedido.

– Oye, Amu, ¿tuviste un buen día? – Preguntó Kukai cuando entré en el coche.

– En realidad sí lo hice, todo el día excepto justo al final cuando alguien lanzó un golpe hacia mí – Le respondí con un encogimiento de hombros. Kukai inmediatamente le dio a Ikuto una palmada en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

– ¡Ay, mierda! ¿Por qué fue eso? – Preguntó Ikuto, frotándose la cabeza.

– Por golpear a mi hermanita – Kukai se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Cómo sabes que fui yo? – Se quejó Ikuto.

Me reí mientras Ikuto me lanzaba una mirada sucia y saqué mi iPod.

– Amu, viéndose como es viernes... – Dijo Kukai, apagándose. Gemí, sabiendo al instante de qué se trataba. Su tradición semanal.

– ¡No! ¡Ninguna fiesta! Vamos, Kukai, ¿en serio? ¿Tiene que ser en nuestra casa todas las semanas? ¡Ni siquiera hay juego esta noche! Se supone que es una fiesta para después del juego. Quiero decir, ¿nadie más puede hacerla por una semana para que no tenga que limpiar todo después de que se larguen tus idiotas amigos borrachos? – Pregunté, mirando a Ikuto de nuevo.

– ¡Oye no me metas en esto; siempre ayudo a limpiar! – Exclamó Ikuto a la defensiva.

Suspiré, sintiéndome derrotada. Mi hermano hacía una fiesta en nuestra casa todos los viernes por la noche porque no teníamos supervisión paterna, así que era más fácil hacerla en nuestra casa. No sé por qué me molestaba en quejarme al respecto, sucedía independientemente de si me gustara o no. Subí el volumen de mi iPod para ahogar la voz de los chicos hablando sobre con quién se iban a enredar y miré por la ventana. Pude ver a Ikuto tratando de hacer contacto visual conmigo por el espejo pero no le hice caso y fingí que me perdía por completo en la canción.

**Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado, la verdad fue un capitulo muy tierno, aunque no me queda claro como Kukai supo que fue Ikuto :( eso es lo feo de no escribir tus propios fics xD**


	4. Fiesta Tradicional Y una Sorpreda Noc

**Perdón por subir tan tarde, iba a subir como a las 4 pero no vine para mi casa así que no pude :(**

**Como habrán visto, en el cap. 2 me olvidé de decirlo, Kate es un personaje del libro real, no sabía que nombre ponerle así que lo dejé así, también el nuevo personaje de este cap. Aunque no vuelve a aparecer, que yo recuerde xD**

_**CAPITULO 4**_

_**Fiesta Tradicional… Y una Sorpresa Nocturna**_

POV AMU

Después de cenar, Kukai e Ikuto salieron a buscar bebidas para la fiesta como siempre. Así que aproveché la oportunidad de tomar un agradable baño, haciéndome sentir relajada y fresca. Gruñí ante el pensamiento de otra fiesta. Ellos no se ponían salvajes o algo por el estilo, pero se quedarían hasta por lo menos las dos o tres de la mañana. Encima de la falta de sueño, habría un gran desastre que limpiar en la mañana, tanto dentro como fuera. Me sequé y me envolví en una toalla. Cuando di un paso fuera del baño, choqué directo contra Ikuto. Sus manos se extendieron para sostenerme, agarrando mi muñeca para que no me cayera. Apreté la toalla más fuerte y traté de calmar a mi acelerado corazón.

– Wow, me gusta tu atuendo – Dijo, mirándome de arriba a abajo lentamente. Retiré sus manos de mí y entré pisoteando a mi habitación, azotando la puerta al pasar. Tan pronto la puerta se cerró, él tocó.

– ¿Qué, Ikuto? – Pregunté amargamente a través de la puerta cerrada.

– Ángel, abre la puerta por favor – Pidió, agarrando el pomo.

– Ikuto, ¿podrías simplemente irte? En serio, ¡no estoy vestida! – Fruncí el ceño y pisé mi pie, y de inmediato me sonrojé y le di gracias a Dios de que él estuviera del otro lado de la puerta y no pudiera verme.

– Ángel, ¿por favor? – Rogó.

Me encogí de hombros. Odiaba cuando usaba ese tonito de voz. Era su voz de hora-de-dormir a la que tenía problemas para decirle que no. Arrastré la puerta abriéndola y él me sonrió mientras pasaba dentro de mi cuarto.

– Bien, ¿qué demonios quieres? – Pregunté, caminando hacia mi armario para sacar mi camiseta favorita una de las de Ikuto que encontré en la lavadora. Me la puse, teniendo cuidado de mantener la toalla firmemente enrollada contra mí.

– Hey, me preguntaba dónde estaba esa camiseta – Dijo, asintiendo frente a mi camisa.

Jadeé pensando que me pediría que se la regresara. Era mi camiseta favorita. Me la ponía cada vez que comenzaba a sentirme vaga y descansada alrededor de la casa.

– No te la regresaré, adoro esta camisa – Dije, sacudiendo mi mano en un gesto desdeñoso (Ni idea que mierda es eso).

– Es justo. De todas maneras luce mejor en ti – Replicó, con una sonrisa, mirando mis piernas. Suspiré exasperada. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan coqueto?

– En serio, ¿qué quieres? – Repetí, caminando hacia la puerta y colocando mi mano en la manija, lista para patear su trasero si hacía algún otro comentario coqueto.

– Sólo quería dejar mis cosas. Un cambio de ropa y algunas cosas para mañana, dado que pasaré la noche aquí – Se encogió de hombros, soltando su bolsa en mi cama.

– ¿Y no podías simplemente dármela en lugar de entrar aquí? – Pregunté con rabia. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo todo tan difícil?

– Podía haberlo hecho, pero me habría perdido el placer de ver tu ardiente trasero en mi camiseta. Creo que es muy sexy que una chica vista ropa de su hombre – Ronroneó, escrutándome de nuevo, lo que me hizo estremecer. Arrastré la puerta abriéndola y lo miré.

– ¡Tú no eres mi hombre, así que lárgate! – Le solté.

– Lo que digas, Ángel – Se rió entre dientes y se fue, no sin antes dispararme su sonrisa coqueta.

Sequé mi cabello alisándolo y me apliqué maquillaje. De nuevo, casi nunca usaba maquillaje, ni siquiera en fiestas, así que sólo apliqué un poco de sombra plateada, algo de mascara y cambié mi brillo de labios transparente por uno rosado. Me puse mi brasier y tanga a juego azul media noche y miré a través de mi armario. Las fiestas en nuestra casa siempre eran increíblemente calientes. Kukai e Ikuto prácticamente invitaban a toda la escuela y todo el mundo venía, haciendo que todo el mundo estuviera acalorado y sudoroso por lo que no podía ponerme muchas capas. Jalé un par de pantaloncillos bastante cortos de color negro y una camiseta tipo tanque, luego me deslicé en mi collar largo y mis sandalias plateadas trenzadas con un poco de tacón. Me miré en el espejo. Tenía una linda figura, tonificada, no muy delgada y curvas en los lugares adecuados. Había salido a mi mamá, con largas piernas, caderas redondeadas, estrecha cintura y pechos ligeramente más grandes que el promedio. No era la chica más atractiva del lugar, pero estaba feliz conmigo misma y eso era todo lo que me importaba. A Kukai no le gustaría este atuendo. Probablemente estaba mostrando demasiada piel para su gusto, a pesar de que estaba completamente cubierta, y comparado con las sanguijuelas que él e Ikuto solían tener enganchadas alrededor, parecía una monja.

Consideré brevemente el cambiarme de ropa antes de decidir lo contrario, no estaría acalorada, toda sudada y vistiendo jeans sólo porque a él no le gustara que los hombres miraran a su hermanita. Esperé hasta que la fiesta estuviera encendida, de manera de que Kukai no me dijera que me cambiara como si fuera una niña pequeña, en frente de todos. Debían haber estado bebiendo por una hora, era patético. Kukai me notó y me dio la mirada de la muerte que corría en la familia y me señaló que me regresara a mi habitación, modulándome la palabra "cambio". Negué con la cabeza y le sonreí dulcemente, mezclándome entre la gente de la fiesta, llegando rápidamente al otro extremo del salón para que no pudiera ver donde estaba.

– Hola Nagihiko – Dije, mientras me plantaba cerca de uno de mis mejores amigos.

– Hey chica. Wow, luces ardiente esta noche – Dijo mirándome, pero no de la manera pervertida en la que los chicos estaban acostumbrados a hacerlo.

Nagihiko y yo habíamos sido amigos por mucho tiempo, él había estado saliendo con la misma chica por los últimos dos años y estaba completamente embobado por ella, lo que resultaba realmente dulce.

– Gracias, tú también luces bien – Repliqué, asintiendo y buscando alrededor a mis otros amigos – ¿Dónde están Kate y Yaya? – Pregunté arrugando mi frente.

Ellas nunca se pierden estas fiestas, para ellas, eran solo una excusa para pasearse en frente de todos los chicos guapos de la escuela, sobre todo Kukai e Ikuto.

– Están tratando con tu hermano – Estableció, señalando a la cocina y riendo.

Miré hacia donde estaba apuntando, para ver a Kate y Yaya riendo incontrolablemente por algo que Kukai había dicho. Kate tenía su mano en el brazo de él y Yaya estaba presionada a su lado. Kukai lucía completamente desinteresado pero disfrutaba la atención, como siempre. Estaba acostumbrado a que ellas dos estuvieran atentas a cada una de sus palabras, cada vez que venían a mi casa coqueteaban con él descaradamente y se paseaba por allí sin camisa, riendo ante sus lujuriosas expresiones. Rodé mis ojos y regresé mi atención a Sean.

– ¿No está Rima esta noche? – Pregunté, escaneando la habitación buscándola. Justo en ese momento, alguien me agarró desde atrás. Deje salir un pequeño grito antes de que hablara y me diera cuenta de que era Ikuto.

– Luces increíble, pero definitivamente prefiero la toalla – Dijo seductoramente en mi oído.

Su aliento caliente debajo de mi cuello, haciéndome estremecer. Podía oler la cerveza en su aliento, pero él nunca se emborrachaba. Kukai lo hacía, pero Ikuto siempre parecía ser el que mantenía el control en caso de que las cosas se le salieran de las manos.

– Piérdete – Gruñí, volteándome para caminar hacia la cocina. Todavía no había obtenido una bebida.

– ¡Hey Ángel, espérame! – Dijo, agarrando mi mano mientras continuaba mi camino entre la multitud de gente besándose y apretujándose unos contra otros.

Cuando llegué a la cocina, lo que me dio la bienvenida fue la visión de una chica acostada sobre el mostrador de la cocina y dos chicos tomando shots de su cuerpo. Reconocí a la chica fácilmente por su cabello rubio y su falta de ropa. Lulu. Dejó salir un grito entusiasmado cuando entré.

– Ikuto, ven nene, toma un trago de mi cuerpo – Ronroneó seductoramente. Ikuto apretó mi mano más duro y me hizo una cara de cachorrito, pidiendo ayuda, simplemente me reí y lo presioné hacia ella.

– Anda, Ikuto, dale a la chica lo que quiere, tú sabes que quieres tomar uno de esos tragos – Me burlé, riendo histéricamente ante su expresión horrorizada, la cual rápidamente se transformó en una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Agarró mis caderas y me subió al mostrador, dando un paso entre mis piernas de manera de que nuestras caras quedaran a centímetros de distancia.

– En realidad si lo quiero. Acuéstate para mi entonces, Ángel – Me dio una sonrisa maliciosa, pero sabía que sólo estaba jugando.

– Ikuto Tsukiyomi, ¡saca tus coquetas manos de prostituto de mí, ahora! – Le grité en un susurro, lo que lo hizo reír de nuevo.

Simplemente negó con su cabeza, luciendo divertido y dando un paso hacia atrás, jalándome un poco del mostrador para establecerme de nuevo sobre mis pies. Tomé un vaso y me serví tres cuartas partes de vodka y le agregué un chorrito de jugo de naranja, preparando un trago de vodka que me tomé de una vez.

– Ángel, tómalo con calma, ¿sí? – Frunció el ceño ante mi trago, sacudiendo la cabeza con preocupación.

– De ninguna manera. Me voy a emborrachar esta noche y no habrá forma de que ordene nada mañana – Le di unas palmaditas en su pecho y caminé de nuevo hacia mis amigos.  
Después de unas cuantas horas, estaba bastante borracha. No me sentía muy estable sobre mis pies, pero continué bailando con mis amigos de todas formas. Ikuto estaba conversando con alguno de sus compañeros de equipo no muy lejos de mí y continuaba mirándome.

– ¡En serio, Ikuto se está fijando en ti! – Chilló Kate en mis oídos por quinta vez.

– ¡No lo hace! No seas estúpida, Kate, probablemente está asegurándose de que no vomite, pues le toca limpiar mañana. – Terminé mi bebida y solté mi vaso en la alfombra. Ja, ¡Qué limpien eso en la mañana porque yo no! Comencé a reír histéricamente, lo que hizo que Kate también riera. – Voy a buscar otro trago – Dije por encima de la música.

La canción cambió a "Ella es como una estrella", de "Taio Cruz", la cual es la canción favorita de Ikuto. Sentí a alguien agarrando mi mano y miré hacia atrás para encontrar a Ikuto sonriéndome, una sonrisa de las verdaderas y no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

– Baila conmigo Ángel – Dijo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

Estaba tan ebria en ese momento que no me importaba estar bailando con Ikuto; enrollé mis brazos a su alrededor y apoyé la cara en su cuello. Olía sorprendentemente bien, por lo que me pregunté a qué sabría si lo lamía. Espera, ¿acabo de pensar en lamer a Ikuto como si fuera un helado o algo? Me eché a reír de mi propia idiotez. Ikuto me alejó un poco y puso cara de "¿Qué diablos?" lo cual me divirtió todavía más. Rodó sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza, luciendo divertido mientras presionaba su cuerpo contra el mío. La canción no era lenta en realidad, por lo que nos balanceábamos bastante rápido y medio frotándonos el uno contra el otro. Adoro bailar y él era bastante bueno en eso, nuestros cuerpos parecían encajar perfectamente.

Pude sentirlo excitarse pero no me importó. Ikuto había estado presionando sus erecciones contra mí desde que yo tenía doce y él catorce. Se despierta con una todas las mañanas y la mayoría de las veces también tiene una cuando se queda dormido. Simplemente lo ignoré. Fue raro la primera vez que pasó y de verdad me volvió como loca. Esa mañana se había ido, tan avergonzado que casi lloraba, por lo que le contó a su padre lo que le había pasado y luego vino la noche siguiente a decirme que era normal en los chicos que eso sucediera porque estaban creciendo y su cuerpo estaba todo lleno de hormonas. Nunca supe si era verdad o no, pero no tenía ninguna razón para dudarlo. Fue embarazoso por un mes o dos, pero luego se convirtió en broma por cierto tiempo y ahora lo ignorábamos completamente. Él se separó un poco para mirarme y darme una de sus agradables sonrisas, por lo que mi boca se curvó devolviéndole una sonrisa. En realidad lucía muy lindo cuando sonreía así y resultaba divertido que me acabara de dar cuenta de eso, dado que lo conocía desde siempre. Kukai apareció de la nada.

– Amigo, ¿qué demonios? ¡Es mi hermanita! – Le gritó a Ikuto, agarrando fuertemente su brazo y empujándolo lejos de mí.

– Kukai, hombre, en serio, solo estoy bailando con ella, ¡esa es su canción! – Dijo Ikuto, luciendo realmente enfadado.

– Ikuto, necesitas permanecer lejos de mi hermana, sólo tiene dieciséis. Sabes por todo lo que ha pasado. ¡No necesita a un tipo como tu persiguiéndola! – Le replicó Kukai, dando un paso adelante y enfrentando a Ikuto. Podía decir que estaba borracho por el pequeño toque de rojo en sus orejas, que siempre lo delataban.

– ¡Nunca la lastimaría! – Gruñó Ikuto, sus pechos casi tocándose.

– ¡No me importa una mierda! ¡Te digo que te mantengas lejos! – Gritó Kukai.

Sólo me encogí de hombros y los dejé en eso, no necesitaba atestiguar su pelea, de cualquier manera, ellos se arreglarían en un par de minutos, siempre lo hacían. Mientras di la vuelta en la esquina hacia la cocina, choqué con un chico que no conocía. Era quizás un poco mayor que yo, probablemente de la edad de Kukai y era realmente apuesto. Tenía cabello negro un poco alborotado, cayendo sobre su frente y prácticamente cubriendo uno de sus ojos marrones. Sonrió y sostuvo mi cintura tratando de estabilizarme mientras lo miraba. Inmediatamente di un respingo dado que él estaba tocándome, pero no demasiado fuerte porque los tragos habían adormecido parte de mi cerebro.

– Bien, hola – Ronroneó con una voz sexy.

– Hola – Sonreí. Ya había quitado sus manos de mi cintura, así que di un paso atrás para recuperar un poco de espacio personal.

– Soy Trent – Sonrió, y cuando lo hizo me di cuenta de que se le formaban unos hoyuelos realmente lindos.

– Amu – Contesté sin apartar la mirada de su rostro. Era realmente guapo. No lo reconocía de la escuela – ¿Vas a Penn State? (Supongo yo será la escuela :P) – Pregunté curiosa de por qué nadie lo conocía si estaba en la fiesta. Sacudió su cabeza y sonrió.

– No. En realidad estoy buscando a mi hermanita, pero no puedo encontrarla.

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién es tu hermana? – Pregunté frunciendo el entrecejo; puedo decirte que alguien tiene como hermano un culo caliente.

– Lulu DeMorselle Yamamoto – Afirmó. No pude evitar la reacción natural de mi cuerpo. Arrugué un poco la nariz, lo cual lo hizo reír – No eres una gran fanática, ¿no? – Preguntó, todavía riendo.

– Oh… eh… Lo siento – Balbuceé, mirándolo en tono de disculpa y sonrojándome como loca. ¡No puedo creer que le hice esa cara a su hermana! ¡Qué idiota!

– No te preocupes por eso. Sé que puede llegar a ser un dolor en el trasero.

– Entonces, ¿quieres que te ayude a encontrarla? – Le ofrecí, mirando alrededor de la cocina buscándola. Nop, no está aquí. Me reí al recordar que acababa de salir de la cocina, así que ¡por supuesto que no estaba allí!

– Nah, ya aparecerá. ¿Qué tal si en vez de eso nos tomamos un trago? – Sugirió, asintiendo hacia el mostrador de las bebidas.

– Sí, seguro – Sonreí mientras él agarraba dos vasos y una botella de Jack Daniels.

Nos tomamos un par de tragos de eso hasta que me di cuenta que estaba realmente borracha. Me apoyé sobre él pesadamente mientras charlábamos y reíamos sobre cosas al azar que realmente no parecían tener sentido para mí. De repente, me presionó contra el mostrador de la cocina y presionó su cuerpo contra el mío. El pánico familiar comenzó a levantarse mientras mi corazón se aceleraba, él acercaba su cabeza lentamente hacia la mía. Sentí mi boca secarse. Santa mierda. ¡Iba a besarme! ¿Quería eso? ¿Qué pasaría si ponía sus manos sobre mí o algo? Mi mente estaba girando de un pensamiento a otro tan rápido que no podía seguirles el ritmo.

Di un grito ahogado y retiré mi cabeza para atrás, golpeándome con el gabinete detrás de mí lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Él negó con la cabeza, mirándome un poco desconcertado y luego chocó sus labios contra los míos. Gemí y empujé su pecho, tratando de alejarlo de mí, pero sus manos estaban sujetando la parte de atrás de mi cuello sosteniéndome en el lugar mientras lo sentía lamiendo mi labio inferior. Apreté mi boca tan cerrada como pude, pero él no se movió. Empecé a volverme loca, literalmente podía sentir el ataque de pánico tomando lugar mientras mi corazón se estrellaba en mis oídos. La siguiente cosa que sé, es que se ha alejado. Levanté la mirada, desconcertada, para ver a Ikuto recargado sobre la pared, su brazo cruzando sobre su garganta. Se veía tan enojado, que realmente comencé a sentir pena por el chico, quién ahora estaba empezando a cambiar de tono a un rojo de no ser capaz de respirar.

– ¡No la toques, maldita sea! ¿Crees que puedes simplemente entrar como si tal cosa y darle un beso a pesar de que ella no quería? – Gruñó Ikuto con enojo.

Comencé a sentirme enferma, literalmente enferma. Me puse de pie y me tambaleé hacia mi baño, donde vomité lo que parecía ser varios litros de vodka. Gemí y me sonrojé, me comencé a mover para sentarme, cuando me apoyé en las piernas de alguien. No me asusté, podía oler su loción. Sabía que era Ikuto.

– ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó, con voz simpática.

Pero no pude responderle, sólo me incliné sobre el inodoro y vomité otra botella de vodka. ¡Wow, eso es un desperdicio de dinero! Ikuto, bendito sea, me frotaba pequeños círculos en mi espalda y sostenía mi cabello. Después de unos minutos, me sentí mucho mejor.

– ¿Quieres ir a la cama? – Preguntó, mirándome preocupado. Asentí con la cabeza.

– Sí, sólo quiero cepillarme los dientes.

Me esforcé por levantarme del piso del baño, pero estaba tan descoordinada que no funcionó muy bien. Ikuto sonrió y se inclinó, deslizando sus brazos debajo de mí y levantándome fácilmente, como si no pesara nada. Me senté en la siguiente sección, junto al lavamanos. Tomé el cepillo de dientes y le puse pasta dental. Sonreí débilmente y cepillé mis dientes, asegurándome que todo el sabor a alcohol se había ido.

– ¿A la cama? – Preguntó, cuando había terminado. Asentí con la cabeza, y me levantó al estilo nupcial y me llevó de vuelta a mi habitación. Había quitado los cobertores y estaba a punto de dejarme en la cama, cuando recordé que todavía llevaba mi ropa de fiesta.

– ¡Espera! No quiero ir a la cama con esto – Murmuré, mirando hacia mis shorts y mi top, incluso todavía tenía mis joyas y los zapatos también.

Él asintió y me puso de pie, pero casi no podía mantenerme, y sentía como si mis piernas estuvieran estropeándose. Ikuto puso un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, sosteniendo, y me quitó los collares. Quité el botón de mi top y lo comencé a sacar por mi cabeza, pero me enredé en el proceso y empecé a reír. Lo oí suspirar, mientras me empujaba para que me sentara en la cama y me quitó el top. Cuando lo miré, vi que tenía una expresión divertida en su rostro. Me puse hacia atrás y me desabroché los shorts, levantando mis caderas mientras bajaban por mi trasero; él los tomó y los jaló hacia abajo lentamente, mientras me acostaba en sujetador y tanga. Él mantuvo en el aire mis piernas, mientras me quitaba una por una mis sandalias.

– Bonito – Ronroneó, mirándome con su sonrisa marca registrada, pero no me importó; sólo me quedé ahí, riendo, hasta que mi estómago me sacudió de nuevo.

– ¡Oh, no! – Jadeé, tratando de sentarme, sujetando una mano sobre mi boca.

Rápido como un rayo, me levantó y me llevó de nuevo al baño, sosteniendo mi cabello de nuevo y frotando mi espalda mientras mi estómago se vaciaba. Después de haber cepillado mis dientes de nuevo, se quitó su camisa y la puso sobre mi cabeza.

– Aquí hay otra para añadir a tu colección de camisas – Dijo con una sonrisa fácil, mientras me levantaba, me llevó hacia la cama.

Él caminó hacia la puerta. Pensé que iba a salir y volver a la fiesta, pero no lo hizo, simplemente cerró la puerta y se quitó sus jeans, subiendo a la cama junto a mí. Todavía podía oír la fiesta en el exterior. Ikuto envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí y me movió hacia su pecho. No podía dejar de pensar en el tipo que me besó en la cocina. Antes de que supiera que estaba pasando, estaba llorando.

– ¿Cuál es el problema, Ángel? – Preguntó, mirándome desconcertado.

– ¡Ese imbécil se robó mi primer beso! – Gemí. Ikuto se echó a reír y me sentí aún peor. ¡No podía creer que se estaba riendo de mí! – ¡No es gracioso, Ikuto! El primer beso de una chica es importante para ella. Sólo porque seas una clase de súper puta a la que no le importa, y probablemente no recuerda su primer beso, no significa que las pequeñas cosas no son importantes – Dije, con rabia, golpeando su pecho.

– Ángel, cálmate. Él no te robó tu primer beso – Dijo, seriamente, mirando directamente a sus ojos, haciéndome sentir ingravidez con sus estúpidos ojos azules de mujeriego.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Él lo hizo! Él sólo me besó y me lo robó – Gruñí, con una lágrima cayendo de mi ojo. Él la limpió con su pulgar y sacudió su cabeza.

– Sí, él sólo te besó, pero ese no fue tu primer beso. Yo lo fui hace mucho tiempo – Explicó, con una media sonrisa que hacía que su rostro pareciera hermoso. ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando? Nunca me había besado. Fruncí el ceño, tratando de recordar – ¿Recuerdas cuando me lastimé al caer de ese árbol en mi jardín? Tenía trece años y mi maldita pierna me dolía demasiado, y me preguntaste que podías hacer para que el dolor se fuera – Él cerró sus ojos y sacudió la cabeza con el recuerdo, con una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

Di un grito ahogado. Oh, dios mío. ¡Eso es verdad! Él me pidió que lo besara y eso hice, bueno, dos veces en realidad. Dijo que todavía estaba doliéndole y me pidió que lo besé de nuevo. Justo después de eso, Kukai salió de la casa y nos sorprendió. Le dio un puñetazo en el rostro a Ikuto por eso. Oh, mierda. ¡Ikuto tenía mi primer beso! No estaba segura de cómo sentirme sobre eso, fue realmente agradable esa vez. Él estaba siendo muy dulce ese día, estaba subiendo al árbol para bajar mi pelota que había quedado atrapada ahí. Supongo que eso era bueno, al menos si Ikuto tenía mi primer beso, significaba que no fue robado por un imbécil mientras estaba borracha en una fiesta. Le sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa.

– Ese también fue mi primer beso, y aún lo recuerdo – Dijo en voz baja, guiñando un ojo en broma.

– Bueno, has tenido muchos desde entonces, y algo más – Afirmé, refiriéndome a todas las chicas con las que se ha acostado.

– Sí, pero ese es todavía el primero y el mejor – Susurró, besando la parte superior de mi cabeza y tirando de sus brazos a mí alrededor, metiendo mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

Sólo nos quedamos en silencio; no sabía que decir, así que me quedé callada. Después de un rato, todavía estaba despierta por el ruido que llegaba de la fiesta. Eran como la una de la mañana, así que probablemente se prologaría por lo menos una hora. Me di la vuelta para ver a Ikuto observándome.

– Tampoco puedes dormir, ¿eh? —preguntó, sonriendo. Negué con la cabeza.

– ¿Por qué no sales y sacas provecho a la fiesta? No tiene sentido que estemos aquí despiertos. —Me alejé de él para que pudiera salir de la cama. Pero él negó con su cabeza y me jaló de nuevo a su pecho.

– Estoy bien donde estoy.

Después de aproximadamente media hora, levanté mi cabeza y lo miré, se había quedado dormido y se veía tan tranquilo y dulce, y sin mencionar sexy. Prefiero nunca mirarlo de esta manera. Sabía que él era guapísimo y tenía un cuerpo impresionante, pero nunca se me había ocurrido mirarlo así. Mis ojos se movieron hacia su pecho. Él estaba realmente increíble y tenía abdominales perfectos. Acerqué uno de mis dedos y tracé las líneas de sus músculos en su estómago, sólo preguntándome cómo se sentiría. Él se estremeció.

– Me siento un poco violado – Afirmó, haciéndome saltar y alejar mi mano rápidamente. Me reí porque había sido sorprendida.

– Bienvenido a mi mundo, me haces sentir así todo el tiempo – Me encogí de hombros.

– Supongo que sí, lo siento – Dijo, casualmente.

Inmediatamente me pregunté por qué él no era así todo el tiempo; sí lo fuera, probablemente estaría enamorada de él como las demás chicas lo estaban.

– Oye, viendo que no podemos dormir... ¿Qué te parece jugar? – Sugirió en tono emocionado, lo que era probablemente una mala señal. Puse mis ojos en blanco, tratando de no pensar en los estúpidos juegos que él propondría.

– No estoy jugando contigo; será algo como un juego de quitarse la ropa, o algo que implicará que me veas desnuda – Dije, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo una mueca con los labios. Él se rió y tomó mi labio inferior entre su pulgar y dedo índice.

– Sin pucheros, Ángel. Si el viento cambia te quedarás atascado así – Bromeó, corriendo su pulgar por mi labio.

El movimiento me hizo agua por alguna razón. Saqué mi lengua y lamí su pulgar en broma, esperando que él se alejara y me dijera que era asqueroso. Pero no lo hizo. En cambio, un pequeño gemido surgió de su garganta. El sonido hizo que algo muy profundo dentro de mí cosquilleara y palpitara. Movió su cabeza cerca de la mía y luego se detuvo, sus labios estaban a pocos milímetros de los míos. No podía respirar, mi corazón estaba acelerado, pero no era el usual miedo que tenía, era porque quería que me besara. Él pareciera estar esperando que le diera una señal para decir que estaba bien. Tragué saliva y cerré la distancia, presionando mis labios a los suyos ligeramente. Se sentía como si él me diera un shock, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y vibrar con la necesidad de él tocándome. Un millón de mariposas parecían alzar el vuelo en mi estómago, pero sabía que no era causado por el alcohol. Respondió de inmediato, acercándome a él y recorriendo mi espalda con sus manos. Levanté mis brazos y los puse alrededor de su cuello, enredando mis dedos en su cabello castaño y sedoso. Sus labios eran suaves y encajaban perfectamente en los míos. Él chupó suavemente mi labio inferior y abrí mi boca, sin realmente saber que esperar de mi primer beso adecuado.

Deslizó su lengua en mi boca y masajeó la mía con ternura. El sabor de él era increíble mientras exploraba mi boca entera. Todo mi cuerpo estaba quemando, queriendo más… De repente, se apartó, haciéndome gemir y me pregunté en que me había equivocado. Él levantó la cabeza a mi puerta, apretando su mano sobre mi boca para mantenerme callada.

– Grita que estás bien – Susurró. Lo miré, confundida.

– ¡Amu! ¡Abre la puerta! – Gritó Kukai, golpeando la puerta con fuerza. Ikuto asintió con la cabeza y me retiró su mano de mi boca. Me aclaré rápidamente la garganta.

– Kukai, estoy bien. Estoy cansada, así que vete – Grité, tratando de hacer mi voz sonar enojada.

– Amu, ¿Has visto a Ikuto? – Preguntó Kukai, a través de la puerta. Miré a Ikuto, horrorizada. ¿Qué diablos se supone que tengo que responder a eso? Sí, en realidad está en la cama conmigo, medio desnudo, y acabo de tener mi lengua en su garganta. Ahora te puedes ir, que estás interrumpiendo. Sí, no creo que eso le agradaría mucho a mi hermano.

– Me fui a casa – Susurró Ikuto, asintiendo con la cabeza alentadoramente.

– Dijo que se iba a casa, Kukai. Ahora vete – Grité, mordiéndome los labios y esperando que él se lo hubiera creído.

Ikuto inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo y sentí sus suaves labios de nuevo en los míos, de nuevo alejándose con un suspiro cuando Kukai vuelve a gritar.

– Amu, ¿estás bien? Suenas un poco extraña – Me reí.

– Sí. Me enfermé así que vine a la cama, pero ahora estoy bien. Te veré en la mañana. Oh, y por cierto, no voy a limpiar, así que necesitas hacerlo todo – Bromeé, sonriendo ante la idea de que él limpiara toda la casa solo.

– Lo que sea, Amu, ambos sabemos que me ayudarás de todos modos – Dijo Kukai, riendo.

Miré hacia Ikuto, que sonreía con su hermosa sonrisa y presionó sus labios contra los míos de nuevo, haciendo que el cosquilleo volviera al instante. Su mano se deslizó lentamente por mi lado mientras su lengua regresaba a mi boca, su sabor en mis papilas gustativas. Él llegó a la parte inferior de la camisa que usaba y deslizó su mano por debajo, recorriendo mi muslo con su mano y tocando mi cadera. Sus dedos trazaron lo largo del material de la tanga, de modo que su mano estaba en mi trasero. Mi piel parecía arder dónde me tocaba. Fue en ese momento que regresé en mí misma. Esto era demasiado rápido. Moví mi cabeza hacia atrás y saqué su mano para que dejara de moverse por mi top.

– Oh, lo siento. Demasiado rápido, ¿cierto? – Preguntó, un poco culpable. Asentí con la cabeza, tratando de recuperar el aliento y calmar a mi cuerpo – Está bien, Ángel. Vamos a dormir, entonces – Sugirió, con una gran sonrisa.

Se alejó un poco de mí y se recostó, jalándome a su lado. Puse mi cabeza en su pecho y colgué mi pierna sobre él y mis brazos en su cintura. Él se agachó y tomó mi mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Sus labios rozaron la parte superior de mi cabeza y cerré los ojos, sintiéndome más feliz de lo que había estado por mucho tiempo. Justo antes de dormir tuve una horrible sensación de que esto era un error que terminaría pagando por la mañana. Quiero decir, estaba con el mejor amigo de mi hermano, que era un total mujeriego, y que sólo se preocupaba por él mismo.

**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa la besó y ella a él ¿Se lo esperaban? Y Kukai interrumpió y la put* que lo parió ¿Cómo vas a interrumpir ese momento? Tranquila Amu que no te arrepentirás… En realidad sí, te arrepentirás, mañana, de haber sacado a Ikuto de la fiesta antes que terminará, en el próximo cap. Sabrán porque cuando uno de ellos, creo que era Ikuto, encontraba algo "interesante" en un jarrón xD **

**Horrible el título ¿no? Es que no se me ocurría nada, además son la una de la mañana, tengo sueño, me tengo que levantar en 5 hs. Y solo lo terminé para mañana cuando llegue del cole subirlo :( O sea, ahora que los estoy editando son la 1 jaja…**

**Al final no llegue a subirlo :P y el titulo no me entró xD pero bueno jeje**

**Etsuko-Ai 1° Cuando Amu dijo "excepto justo al final cuando alguien lanzó un golpe hacia mí" Se refiere a que Ikuto habia sido re tierno con ella todo el día, y justo al final lanzo un golpe, que viene a referirse a que le dijo que queria tocar su trasero... Ay! no me gusta decir trasero, o sea, en toda mi vida dije culo amigo xD**

**2° Te doi spoiler, aunque en realidad a todo el que lo lea (es que no puedo contenerme y siempre termino dando spoiler o qe?) En fin... Kukai si sabe que Ikuto esta enamorado de Amu, pero siempre penso que con esa actitud seria imposible que Amu lo amase... En cambio Amu se esta enamorando sin saberlo de él... y en el cap 5 se pone celosa y se podria decir que se pone celosa de si misma xD**

**A todos gracias por leer y comentar, ya saben, dudas, sugerencias, lo que quieran compartanlo en un comentario o mensaje privado, voy a tratar de responderlo, y perdonen si no les gusta que de spoiler, es q a veces es mui tentador :D**


	5. Celos Nivel Amu

**Para empezar, perdón por no actualizar antes, es que si no mal recuerdo el ultimo capitulo lo subí el jueves, y yo martes, jueves y viernes hago vóley a la tarde/noche, en mi casa no estuve el viernes hasta las 19:30 y de ahí me iba a un concierto, entonces llegue, me bañe, cambie, y me fui, llegue a mi casa a las 3 de la mañana y al otro día, o mejor dicho ese día o sea hoy, o ayer por la hora (sábado, hoy técnicamente seria domingo) tenía un partido de vóley, a la mañana, llegue a mi casa hoy a las 3 y me acosté a dormir, me levantaron a las 10 para comer y yo dije "WTF? Tanto dormí xD" y después de comer me puse a hacer el cap, perdón de nuevo, y les prometo que mañana u hoy o lo que sea (domingo 11/5 xD) subo capitulo si o si :)**

**Sin joderlos más, el capitulo 5…**

**CAPITULO 5**

**CELOS NIVEL AMU**

POV AMU

Me desperté por la mañana con un dolor de cabeza punzante. Mi teléfono móvil estaba sonando en algún lugar cercano. Extendí mi mano para conseguirlo, pero no lo podía alcanzar. Me estiré un poco más y logré golpearlo sobre la cama para que lo pudiera responder.

— ¿Hola? — Bostecé.

— ¡Amu! ¿Dónde diablos estás? Se supone que debemos estar practicando — Una voz de hombre gritó enojada.

Hice una mueca lejos del sonido y traté de levantarme, pero Ikuto estaba lo suficientemente cerca encima de mí. Me estaba fijando en mi estómago, el brazo y la pierna echada sobre mí, él estaba usando mi espalda como una almohada. En realidad, era sorprendentemente cómodo.

— ¿Justin? — Dije con voz ronca, mirando mi reloj de alarma, pero los números eran borrosos, no los pude distinguir. Cerré los ojos luego los abrí para ver que eran las 8:42 am. ¡Mierda!

— Sí, ¿quién demonios crees que iba a ser? Se supone que estarías aquí a las ocho treinta, Amu. ¿Vas a venir o qué? — Sonaba claramente enojado.

— Oh, sí, estoy en camino.

Ikuto gruñó.

— Dile que es sábado Ángel y estoy cansado — Se quejó en mi espalda haciéndome dar risitas.

— Escucha, Amu, patea a ese pedazo de mierda fuera de tú cama y ¡vente para acá! Tenemos una nueva rutina y necesitas aprenderla — Dijo Justin, sonando divertido ahora, él obviamente había escuchado a Ikuto.

Justin era la única persona que sabía que Ikuto se estaba quedando conmigo, él no sabía la historia completa así como porque, pero sabía que lo hacía. Ikuto me llevaba a mis prácticas de baile todos los sábados, con resaca o no. Sus dos condiciones eran que yo comprara su almuerzo, y no le dijera mi hermano. Las cuales estaban muy bien conmigo. Kukai sabía que yo bailaba, pero nunca me había visto hacerlo, tenía la sensación de que no le gustaría mucho si lo hacía. Ikuto y Justin se llevaban muy bien, lo que en realidad me sorprendió al principio, porque yo no hubiera pensado que un machista jugador de hockey sobre hielo podría ser amigo de un hombre abiertamente gay que le gusta llevar algo rosa cada día. Muestra de lo mucho que sé.

— Voy a estar allí en un momento y voy a comprar donas para disculparme, ¿de acuerdo? — Le ofrecí dulcemente. No quería que se molestara conmigo toda la mañana, ya que me haría trabajar dos veces más duro.

Suspiró.

— Bien, apúrate.

Me revolví un poco y empuje mi teléfono de vuelta.

— Ikuto, Justin dijo que tengo que patear tu culo caliente fuera de mi cama y llegar rápido — Me reí entre dientes. Él gimió y enterró su cara en mi espalda.

— Maldición, los sábados son un dolor en el culo — Murmuró, rodando sobre su espalda. Volví la cabeza para mirarlo, él me estaba dando su sonrisa marca registrada — Tu camiseta está levantada un poco allí. ¿Quieres que baje eso por ti? — Preguntó, mirando a mi trasero.

Rápidamente tiré mis manos hasta sentir que su camiseta que llevaba puesta, ya se había levantado alrededor de mi cintura, lo que significaba que él tenía una visión clara de mi culo en mi tanga. No sabía muy bien donde estábamos después de anoche, pero creo que tenía derecho a tomarle el pelo un poco. No es como que nunca me había visto en mi ropa interior antes, vio lo suficiente de mí ayer por la noche mientras estaba enferma ¡sólo con mi ropa interior!

— No, gracias. Ya lo tengo — Salí de la cama y me quité su camiseta, arrojándosela a la cara, así que estaba allí de pie en mi sostén y bragas — Gracias por el préstamo — Le dije con una sonrisa, caminando seductoramente a mi armario, tratando de encontrar algunos pantalones de chándal o algo que podría llevar a bailar, lo oí jadear, a continuación, gemir, en silencio me mordí los labios para no dejar escapar la risa.

Los resortes de la cama crujían, de repente, su cálido aliento estaba soplando en mi nuca, por lo que todo mi cuerpo estalló en piel de gallina.

— Por lo tanto, ¿se me permite tocarte hoy? — Preguntó en voz baja. Vaya, ¿está realmente pidiéndome permiso? Me volví hacia él, estaba de pie justo detrás de mí en tan sólo sus calzoncillos, pareciendo un dios griego.

— Mm... No sé... ¿Quieres hacerlo? — Le pregunté, un poco insegura de mí misma.

Él había estado con muchas chicas antes, todos ellas probablemente más bonitas que yo, y ese fue mi primer beso de verdad la noche anterior por amor de Dios, apuesto a que ¡apestaba majestuosamente en eso! Asintió con la cabeza con impaciencia, y sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos. Ni siquiera estaba mirando a mi cuerpo a pesar de que estaba casi desnuda, lo cual hizo que mi estómago diera un tirón por alguna razón. Me puse rígida mientras levantaba sus manos, poco a poco, dándome la oportunidad de detenerlo, él las puso en mis caderas. Su toque envió un sofoco a mi piel y mariposas a mi estómago. Me empujó hacia delante en su pecho, arrastraba sus dedos lentamente alrededor de mi espalda, por un lado agarraba la parte de atrás de mi cuello suavemente y la otra mano haciéndome cosquillas en su camino hacia abajo. Me pasó la mano por el trasero con suavidad, sólo una vez, antes de volverla a subir gradualmente y ponerla en la parte baja de mi espalda. Sus ojos no abandonaron los míos todo el tiempo. Excitación nerviosa estaba corriendo por mi cuerpo y me quedé allí, congelada, sin saber realmente lo que debía hacer. Todo esto era tan totalmente nuevo para mí y estaba asustada casi hasta la muerte, pero en el buen sentido de alguna manera. Inclinó la cabeza lentamente y sentí que mis ojos se agrandaban, a la espera de que sus suaves labios hicieran contacto con los míos.

Justo cuando estaban a punto de conectar, mi celular volvió a sonar, haciéndonos saltar. Miramos el teléfono, mi corazón estaba regresando lentamente a un ritmo normal cuando empecé a volver a la realidad. Ikuto estaba mirando el teléfono, y tuve la impresión de que estaba tratando de disparar rayos láser de los ojos para que dejara de sonar. Me reí de su expresión exasperada y me aparté de él para responder. El identificador de llamadas, dijo Justin, una vez más. Suspiré y lo abrí.

— ¡He dicho que estoy en camino! — Puse los ojos en blanco a pesar de que sabía que no podía verme.

— Sólo para asegurarme que tú y tú amigo culo caliente no se vuelvan a dormir — Dijo con una sonrisa mientras colgaba.

Cerré el teléfono y volví a mirar a Ikuto, él seguía observándome, pero se estaba vistiendo al mismo tiempo. Le sonreí y devolvió la sonrisa, que era agradable. Por lo general, se transformaba en Ikuto el imbécil del día, burlándose de mí casi tan pronto como me despertaba, pero hoy en día parecía diferente. No pude evitar preguntarme cuánto tiempo duraría. Fui a mi armario y cogí un par de leggins negros y un top blanco ajustado que apenas cubría mi culo, agarré ropa interior fresca y fui al baño a cambiarme. Mientras caminaba junto a él, me agarró la mano, haciendo que me detuviera.

— Sabes que tienes el más sexy culo en el mundo, ¿verdad? — Susurró, justo antes de que presionara sus labios con los míos ligeramente, enviando lo que se sentía como relámpagos en todo mi cuerpo. Cuando me soltó, lo miré un poco sorprendida.

— Sí, apuesto a que se lo dices a todas las chicas — Murmuré, sacudiendo la cabeza y caminando dentro del baño cerrando la puerta y tomando una respiración profunda.

¿Qué hay de malo en mí? ¿Por qué él estaba haciendo que me sienta así? ¡Es Ikuto por amor de Dios! Él te va a aplastar y vas a terminar como esa maldita puta Lulu, rogando por su atención una vez que él ha terminado y consiguió lo que quería. Pero él no me haría eso a mí. Había pasado toda la noche conmigo por los últimos ocho años. Lo necesitaba para poder dormir, él mantuvo las pesadillas alejadas de mí. Él no me haría daño, ¿verdad? Confío en él para mantenerme a salvo, pero ¿podría confiar en él con todo mi corazón? Sabía que la respuesta a eso era que no, no podía, pero por alguna razón quería.

Cuando salí del cuarto de baño se había ido, pero esto no fue una sorpresa. Me acerqué a mi ventana para bloquearla como de costumbre y vi una pequeña margarita blanca en la repisa de la ventana. Miré por la ventana y sonreí, estas flores crecían a las afueras de mi ventana, tiene que haber elegido una para mí cuando salió, y la dejó allí sabiendo que la vería cuando cerrara la ventana. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y sonreí, un poco confundida. No era costumbre de Ikuto hacer esas cosas. Suspiré mientras metí la pequeña flor en mi cola de caballo y luego me dirigí a la cocina, tomando dos cajas de jugo. Garabateé una nota para Kukai diciéndole que había ido a bailar, y que le ayudaría a limpiar más tarde si dejaba que Kate y Yaya vinieran a ver una película esta noche. Sabía que iba a ir a por ello, este era mi soborno de costumbre por ayudar a limpiar después de sus fiestas, que venía a nuestra casa en la tarde y él pagaría por la pizza y una película. Todo lo que él tenía que hacer era aguantar a dos chicas coquetas golpeando sobre él e Ikuto toda la noche, ya que por lo general él se acercaba demasiado, si no tenía una cita. Salté fuera de la puerta de entrada al coche de Ikuto que estaba esperando fuera de mi casa.

— Oye, ten esto — Dije, dándole la bebida.

— Gracias. Ten esto — Sonrió, y me entregó una rebanada de pan tostado. Me eché a reír.

— Ese es un cambio bastante bueno — Le dije, sonriéndole y comiendo — Oh, tengo que ir a Benny y conseguir rosquillas, si eso está bien — Lo miré esperanzada mientras conducía por la calle. Él asintió con la cabeza y aún estaba radiante —¿Por qué tan feliz hoy? — Pregunté con curiosidad por saber por qué sonreía tanto. No podía haber dormido mucho y sabía que él estaba todavía cansado, me di cuenta por sus ojos.

— Tuve una buena noche ayer eso es todo. Finalmente anoté con una chica muy caliente que he estado deseando por un tiempo — Me guiñó un ojo, su sonrisa auténtica cambiada en su sonrisa estúpida.

Mis entrañas se sentían como si alguien hubiera empujado una motosierra en mi estómago. Había conectado con alguien, y luego ¿vino a mí en la cama? ¡Qué idiota estúpido! Lo besé, un beso adecuado también, y él ¡había utilizado una chica para tener relaciones sexuales antes de eso! Uf, estúpido gigoló, sabía que no debería haber esperado algo diferente.

Me di la vuelta para que no pudiera ver que estaba herida, y miré por la ventana, negándome a llorar. El llanto es para los débiles. Casi nunca dejaba que nadie me viera llorar, pero algunas personas traspasaban las defensas que había construido, así que no podía evitarlo. Él se detuvo delante de Benny y salté, con ganas de estar lejos de él. Pedí veinte donuts en toda la variedad de chocolate, porque eran mis favoritas. Cuando llegué de vuelta en el coche, Ikuto sonreía.

— ¿Tienes lo suficiente allí? — Bromeó, mirando a las dos grandes cajas que tenía en mis brazos. Me limité a asentir y encendí a la radio.

— Me gusta esta canción — Mentí, no tenía idea de lo que era, pero no quería hablar con él. Me lanzó una mirada extraña.

— Odias la música de reventón — Dijo, frunciendo el ceño y bajándole el volumen.

En realidad, estaba en lo cierto, odiaba eso, pero me gustaba más en este momento que hablar con él, puto mentiroso. Nos detuvimos en las afueras del estudio donde mi grupo ensayaba todos los sábados, nosotros éramos un equipo de baile de la calle y éramos bastante buenos también. Habíamos entrado en una batalla de baile la semana pasada contra otros diez equipos de la zona y habíamos llegado en segundo lugar, ganando más de $ 1.000 en premios. No es que hayamos visto nada del dinero, se fue directo al estudio, los uniformes, la música y volantes o afiches. Me encantaba la danza, danza callejera era mi favorita y todo lo que era con un ritmo de hip hop tiene mi voto. Siempre había sido mi sueño desde que era una niña tener mi propio estudio de baile, tal vez algún día me gustaría llegar allí, pero parecía muy poco probable.

— Hey, chicos lo siento, me quedé dormida — Dije, mirando a todos ellos disculpándome, mientras entraba.

Justin me haló a un gran abrazo y traté de no retroceder lejos de él, llevaba hoy su marca de fábrica de piezas de color rosa en forma de una gorra.

— Eso está bien. También me quedaría dormido demasiado si tuviera ese culo en mi cama — Bromeó con una sonrisa mientras asintió con la cabeza sobre mi hombro hacia Ikuto.

Rodé los ojos y puse las donas sobre la mesa, tomando una de chocolate con rapidez antes de que todos fueran y se las acabaran. Me dirigí a saludar a los otros chicos. Había ocho personas en nuestro equipo, cuatro chicas y cuatro chicos. Estaba feliz de hablar con los chicos, cuando Justin llamó a todos para empezar.

— En vista de que ya estamos con cuarenta y cinco minutos de retraso porque alguien no podía arrastrar el culo de la cama a tiempo, es mejor que empecemos — Afirmó, lanzándome una mirada fingida y haciéndome reír.

Nos pusimos a trabajar en una nueva rutina que era muy difícil y complicada, e incluso tenía algunas elevaciones que daban miedo. La peor fue cuando estaba en los hombros de Ricky y tuve que dar la vuelta, y girar en el aire, así que quedaba mirando hacia atrás, entonces él me atraparía mientras caía hacia su cuerpo. Casi al instante, tenía que envolver mis piernas alrededor de su cintura antes de inclinarme totalmente hacia atrás poniendo los brazos en el suelo y rodar mi cuerpo en este. Por suerte, teníamos colchonetas, Incluso me tomó más de una hora aterrizar una vez, y déjame decirte que, incluso aterrizar en la espalda o el estómago en una colchoneta, duele, sobre todo si el musculoso chico que se supone que te atraparía, aterriza en la parte superior de ti.

Después del intento número veinte, empujé a Ricky fuera de mí, riendo. Ni siquiera podía levantarme estaba tan cansada, el sudor me corría por la espalda

— Está bien, oficialmente renuncio a esto por hoy. Me duele la cabeza, me duele la espalda, mi trasero me duele, incluso los brazos y las piernas duelen de tanto sostenerme — Me quejé, yaciendo al igual que una estrella de mar en la colchoneta.

— Está bien, es casi la una de todos modos, así que será mejor que despejemos el estudio — Dijo Justin, tendiendo la mano para ayudar a levantarme. Negué con la cabeza, riendo.

— No puedo. Sinceramente, no puedo moverme — Murmuré, cerrando los ojos, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

La siguiente cosa que sé es que Ikuto estaba allí, me agarró, me levantó y me tiró por encima del hombro como si yo no pesara nada, se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño de las chicas, riendo.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? — Grité, todavía molesta con él por lo que me hizo ayer por la noche.

— Ayudándote — Afirmó. Me di cuenta que estaba sonriendo por su sexy estúpida voz.

— ¡Suéltame! — Le ordené, tratando de zafarme, pero me agarró con más fuerza. Oí la ducha abriéndose. ¡No! ¡Él no lo haría! Lo hizo. Me metió en la ducha, poniéndome abajo en la regadera, ambos completamente empapados. Me quedé allí, sorprendida. Tenía una muda de ropa conmigo por lo que no importaba, pero no creo que él tuviera. ¡Ja, imbécil, ahora tiene que sentarse en su coche con la ropa mojada!

Se estaba riendo de mí, así que acoqué mis manos y recogí un poco de agua, lanzándosela, se echó a reír más fuerte y se apoderó de mi cintura, apretándose contra mí bajo la ducha. El agua le corría por la cabeza, aplastando su pelo en la cara, se veía sexy como el infierno. Sus ropas estaban resbaladizas en su cuerpo, quería pasar mis manos hacia abajo para sentir las líneas de sus músculos. Inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante y me besó, envolviendo sus brazos con fuerza a mí alrededor y empujándome contra la pared. Chupó suavemente sobre mi labio inferior y con mucho gusto abrí mi boca, ansiosa de saborearlo de nuevo. Él sabía aún mejor hoy, probablemente debido a que aún estaba medio borracha cuando nos besamos ayer por la noche así que no pude apreciarlo mucho. Su beso era hermoso y estaba enviando ondas de deseo corriendo a través de mi cuerpo.

Finalmente, se apartó y los dos estábamos sin aliento. Miré a sus ojos y pude ver que estaban bailando con excitación, también podía ver algo más que miedo, que me asustaba mucho porque sabía que no estaba lista para eso. Vi la lujuria, pura y simple. Ikuto quería mi cuerpo mucho. Jadeé y lo empujé hacia atrás, saliendo de la ducha rápidamente.

— Lo siento, no debería haber hecho eso. Demasiado pronto, ¿verdad? — Preguntó, al salir de la ducha y apoderándose de mi mano.

Me volví a mirarlo. No podía darle lo que él quería, él podía conseguir eso en otra parte. Quiero decir, era Ikuto Tsukiyomi por el amor de Dios, él podría tener cualquier chica que quisiera, ¡y lo hace! Él ya admitió que se conectó con alguien la noche anterior antes de que él me besara. Él era un jugador así de simple, y si lo dejaba tener mi corazón, lo rompería, no hay duda.

— Ikuto, ¿qué quieres de mí? — Pregunté en voz baja, mirando a mis zapatillas empapadas. Puso el dedo debajo de mi barbilla y me levantó la cara así que tuve que mirarlo.

— Todo — Dijo simplemente.

Mi corazón se detuvo, y luego se echó a correr por lo dulce que sonaba. Espera, es sólo una línea para entrar en tus pantalones, Amu, ¡cálmate!

— No puedo darte eso, ni siquiera de cerca. Ve a buscar a la zorra que se conectó contigo anoche, estoy segura de que está más que dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa contigo — Gruñí desagradablemente, haciendo citas de aire alrededor de las palabras cualquier cosa, antes de irrumpir fuera para cambiarme.

Mi bolsa ya estaba aquí, supongo que una de las chicas la trajo después de ver a Ikuto y yo en la ducha haciéndolo. Maldita sea, eso es ¡vergonzoso! Me agarró la muñeca y me hizo parar y mirarlo.

— ¿De qué zorra estás hablando, Ángel? — Preguntó, mirándome confuso.

— ¡Con la que te enrollaste antes de que me besaras en la cama! Maldita sea, Ikuto, ni siquiera estabas borracho, ¿se te ha olvidado ya? Wow, eso debe realmente haber significado algo para ti — Escupí ácidamente. Parecía aún más confundido.

— No me enrollé con nadie ayer por la noche, ¿De qué estás hablando? — Preguntó, tratando de tirar de mí hacia él, pero me mantuve firme y saqué mi muñeca de sus manos, él no se resistió, sólo me dejó ir, sabía que no me gustaba estar restringida.

Le di mi mirada de muerte y cogí una toalla de mi bolso, secando mi pelo que chorreaba. Tiré de la margarita de mi cola de caballo y la arrojé a sus pies.

— Ikuto, tú me dijiste antes en el coche que follaste una chica que deseabas, por eso estabas tan feliz — Gruñí. ¿En serio iba a mentirme sobre esto ahora? Entendimiento cruzó su cara, su cuerpo parecía relajarse visiblemente.

— En realidad, nunca dije que follé a nadie. Lo que realmente dije fue que por fin anoté con una chica muy caliente que había estado deseando desde hace tiempo — Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo, como si esto lo aclarara todo.

Negué con la cabeza, aún enojada. La redacción no me importaba, todo era lo mismo y todavía me sentía traicionada y utilizada.

— Lo que sea, follaste, anotaste, es todo la misma cosa. Eres un maldito estúpido jugador y yo no puedo creer que dejé que tú me besaras. ¡Dos veces! — Grité. Podía sentir las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, así que me volví de espaldas a él.

— ¡Estás entendiendo mal lo que quise decir! — Dijo con desesperación. Di la vuelta para mirarlo de nuevo.

— Oh, ¡lo siento! Explícate por favor — Dije con sarcasmo, agitando la mano en un gesto de adelante.

— Estaba hablando de ti — Dijo en voz baja. _(N/A: Que boluda!)_ Fruncí el ceño, ¿yo? — He estado loco por ti desde la primera vez que te vi, Ángel, pero tu hermano no me dejaba estar cerca de ti. Durante todo este tiempo sólo has sido tú — Miró al suelo como un niño perdido y yo no podía respirar.

¿Realmente acaba de decir eso? Yo le gustaba, ¿pero Kukai no lo dejaba acercarse a mí? ¿Cómo puede ser eso cierto? De todos modos, es un jugador que tiene relaciones sexuales con tres o cuatro chicas diferentes a la semana. ¿Cómo podría siempre haber sido yo? Ni siquiera ha tenido una novia, él sólo tiene ¡citas! Me miró suplicante, él estaba sufriendo. Me di cuenta por su cara, pero yo no sabía qué hacer. Si me arriesgaba, sabía que iba a enamorarme de él y había una buena probabilidad de que me partiría el corazón en mil pedazos, pero no creo que pueda soportar perderlo. Había sido una constante en mi vida y lo necesitaba, probablemente más de lo que necesitaba a Kukai. Él se adelantó y tomó mi cara entre sus manos se inclinó hacia mí y me besó con ternura. Sabía que la decisión había sido tomada, en realidad no era algo que podía pensar y razonar los pros y los contras. Cuando Ikuto me besaba, todo parecía estar bien y correcto, tal como debe ser. Le devolví el beso, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de él con fuerza, presionándome en su pecho. Él se apartó y me sonrió.

— ¿Qué te parece que compré el almuerzo de hoy, y lo llamemos una cita? — Sugirió, mirándome con timidez.

Nunca había visto en Ikuto una mirada tímida o vulnerable en su vida. Su oferta, la expresión de súplica en su rostro fue suficiente para poner lo que se sentía como un centenar de mariposas sueltas en mi estómago. Fingí pensar en ello durante unos segundos y su cara cayó.

— OK — Finalmente estuve de acuerdo con una sonrisa.

Él sonrió con alegría antes de tirar de mí en otro beso que realmente me hizo sentir un poco mareada. Terminó el beso justo cuando estaba un poco sin aliento.

— Será mejor que vaya por algo de ropa seca en el coche, así te doy la oportunidad de cambiarte — Dijo mirándome de nuevo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro — No es que no te veas sexy como el infierno en lo que llevas puesto.

Me miré mí misma, para ver que mi camiseta blanca estaba pegada a mí y completamente se veía todo a través. Me reí incómoda y envolví mis brazos a mí alrededor, ruborizándome como una loca. Él también se rió y se inclinó para recoger la flor que yo había tirado a sus pies. La sostuvo hacia mí, sonriendo con su hermosa sonrisa.

— Gracias — Murmuré, mordiéndome los labios, mi cara ardía de vergüenza.

— Con todo el gusto — Dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

**Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo, al parecer era en otro cap lo del jarrón, o sea, sé que es cuando limpian la casa, pero no sé en que cap lo hacen xD Seguro es en el 6 o 7… En fin, perdón de nuevo por no subir antes :/**


	6. Primera Cita

**Aquí el cap. 6, mezcla de risas, incomodidades, confesiones, celos, tristeza y terror por una llamada, vergüenza de gracias a Justin, etc…**

**Ah, casi me olvido, Angel-Utau, actualiza tus fics, es un consejo, porque sino vas a perder muchos lectores, además si actualizas yo los empiezo a leer, porque no me gusta leer fics si sé que no los van a terminar :(**

**CAPITULO 6**

**PRIMERA CITA**

POV AMU

Me cambié rápidamente y caminé hacia el automóvil. Ikuto estaba allí, inclinado casualmente contra el auto, charlando felizmente con Justin y Spencer, otro chico de mi equipo.

— ¡Eh! — Canturreé mientras caminaba hacia a ellos. Ikuto sonrió con una hermosa sonrisa hacia mí.

— Esta es mi señal muchachos, tengo que llevar a la dama a nuestra primera cita real. Nos vemos la próxima semana — Dijo, indicándoles que se alejaran con un movimiento rápido de su mano. La boca de Justin cayó abierta y miró de Ikuto hacia mí varias veces.

— ¿Cita? Pero... quiero decir… ¿qué? ¡Pensé que era el mejor amigo de tu hermano! Ni siquiera te gusta; siempre dices que él es un gilipollas mujeriego. ¡Siempre que te he dicho sobre cuán caliente él estaba, tú solamente decías que no tocarías su trasero con ETS ni aunque que te pagaran! — Dijo Justin, frunciendo el ceño, y mirándome confuso.

Gemí y cerré mis ojos. Literalmente estaba tan puesta en aprietos que deseé que la tierra se abriera y me tragara. ¿Cómo podía él decir eso justo enfrente de Ikuto? No es que yo no le haya dicho en su cara en más de una ocasión, pero todavía me sentía horrible. Escuché a Ikuto comenzar a reír, por lo que me arriesgué a mirarlo, él no se veía enfadado o algo.

— Gracias, Jus — Refunfuñé, dándole una mirada que debería ser capaz de matarlo en el acto. Ikuto se acercó y agarró mi mano, tirándome a su lado, todavía sonriendo.

— Es privilegio de una dama cambiar de opinión — Le dijo a Justin con un guiño, abriendo la puerta del auto para mí.

— Los veré la próxima semana, chicos, prometo que no llegaré tarde — Prometí, besando sus mejillas antes de entrar el auto. Ikuto les dio a ambos la cosa del apretón de manos típicas de hombre, y corrió al lado del conductor. Cuando arrancó el auto me miraba con una sonrisa — Lo lamento — Murmuré, ruborizándome otra vez.

— No te preocupes por eso. No es nada que no haya escuchado antes de tu hermosa boca — Contestó con una sonrisa.

No podía menos que sonreír, estaba lleno de los elogios hoy, pero alguna parte de mí estaba preocupada de si les había dicho todo esto a otras chicas. ¿Esperaba que yo tuviera sexo con él después de un par de citas? Porque si lo hacía, entonces él iba a estar muy decepcionado. Decidí que teníamos que hablar de ello. Me refiero a, ¿cuál era su punto de siquiera intentarlo, si solamente me estaba usando para el sexo y yo no estaba planeando renunciar en cualquier momento?

— ¿Entonces, a dónde iremos a almorzar? — Preguntó, sacándome repentinamente de mi pequeña discusión interna.

— Um. ¿No me importa, qué te gustaría? — Pregunté. Me disparó una mirada coqueta y una sonrisa pícara. Hice rodar mis ojos hacia él; ¡realmente es un loco jugador del sexo! — Comer, Ikuto — Añadí, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho, tratando de parecer severa. Solamente se rió y comenzó a conducir.

— ¿Qué hay de comida china? ¿Te gusta esa, verdad? — Me preguntó, mirándome por el rabillo del ojo.

— ¡Sí, adoro la comida china! — Gorjeé felizmente, sonriendo abiertamente como si hubiera ganado la lotería.

Kukai odiaba la comida china entonces prácticamente nunca la tenía; Ikuto sonrió y nos condujo al restaurante sobre la calle principal. Estábamos sentados, comiendo nuestra comida. Habíamos estado charlando felizmente durante casi una hora y estaba nuevamente sorprendida por cuán fácil era hablar con él. Lo había conocido durante doce años y nunca realmente sólo hablado apropiadamente acerca de cosas. Su pierna rozó la mía debajo de la mesa y me hizo saltar, no por miedo, sino porque envió una pequeña sacudida a través de mi sistema, haciendo que el cabello de mi nuca se erizara y que mi pulso se acelerará. Decidí que ya era tiempo de aclararlo, había sólo una otra pareja en el restaurante entonces nosotros podríamos hablar libremente, pero simplemente no sabía cómo comenzar.

— Ikuto, creo que tenemos que hablar de algo — Dije tranquilamente. Él ladeó ligeramente su cabeza y me miró curiosamente.

— ¡Bien! ¿Qué pasa? — Suspiré, solamente tenía que sacarlo y ver lo que él pensaba de ello.

— Realmente no sé lo que tú quieres de mí; quiero decir, puedes tener a cualquier chica que quieras. Soy una ruina emocional por Dios… quiero decir... Me estremezco cada vez que alguien me toca. Yo… no puedo darte lo que tú quieres — Divagaba con el ceño fruncido. Wow, salió un poco diferente de lo que pensaba, pero al menos esto tiene el punto de vista.

— Estás preocupada por el sexo — Declaró, mirándome intencionadamente, no pareciendo estar molesto por esta conversación en absoluto. Tragué aire y asentí.

— Solamente... no estoy lista para algo como esto, así que si eso es lo que realmente quieres, entonces no hay ningún punto para empezar algo — Dije en voz baja, mirando abajo hacia mi plato y deseando que la tierra me tragara otra vez. Él colocó su mano bajo mi barbilla y levantó mi rostro para mirarlo; estaba sonriendo con una hermosa sonrisa.

— Puedo esperar el tiempo que tú quieras. Realmente estoy loco por ti, no es sobre sexo — Dijo tiernamente, haciendo que mi corazón empiece a correr. ¿Habla en serio o esto es un truco para que entonces me dé por vencida antes?

— ¿Y si te digo que no creo en tener sexo antes del matrimonio? — Pregunté, probándolo. Sus ojos mostraron su diversión, pero él solo mantuvo su rostro serio.

— Entonces te diría, qué te parece casarnos en cuanto tengas la mayoría de edad. ¿Dieciocho es la edad legal, cierto? — Contestó, guiñándome.

Me reí, pero todavía estaba insegura de lo que quería decir, no tendría dieciocho hasta dentro de otro par de años, ¿estaba diciendo que esperaría dos años por mí? No tener sexo hasta después del matrimonio no era algo en lo que yo creyera; solo quería ver su reacción.

— No creo en eso, pero no sé por cuánto tiempo será, Ikuto, francamente. —Masticando mi labio nerviosamente.

— Ángel, te dije puedo esperar el tiempo que tú necesitas. Quiero estar contigo — Me miró directamente a los ojos mientras hablaba. No vi una onza de duda o engaño allí y sentí la esperanza construyéndose dentro de mí. ¿Estaba realmente tan interesado en mí que él esperaría por mí?

— ¿Qué pasara dentro de tres meses cuándo tú todavía no hayas conseguido nada y alguna chica al azar se lance sobre ti, podrías esperar entonces? — Pregunté con escepticismo. Él se rió.

— ¿Tú realmente piensas que soy algún enloquecido jugador sexual, verdad? — Preguntó. Asentí en confirmación. ¡No lo pensaba, lo sabía, él durmió con muchas! — ¿Sabes por qué he estado con todas aquellas chicas? — Preguntó, de repente luciendo incómodo y avergonzado.

— ¿Dan buen sexo oral? — Pregunté sarcásticamente. ¿Realmente él va a entrar en detalles sobre su vida sexual con una chica a la que le acaba decir que está loco por ella y que tiene miedo de tener sexo? ¿Realmente no tiene ni idea? Se ahogó con su risa y sacudió su cabeza.

— No, Ángel. La razón por la que estuve con todas aquellas chicas era para intentar superarte. Despierto a tu lado cada día. Tú envías mi mente y cuerpo dentro de un frenesí. Puedo oler tu cabello cuando cierro mis ojos, o puedo imaginar cómo se siente tu mano cuando la pones sobre mi pecho. Me mata cada día estando así, tan cerca de ti, pero a la vez tan lejos — Dijo él, sacudiendo su cabeza y suspirando, mirándome con esperanza — Pensé que tal vez si encontrara a alguien más, sería capaz de dejar de pensar en ti, pero esto no funcionó. Nada funciona. Cuando estoy con ellas, quisiera que fueras tú. Cuando ellas ríen o hablan, no puedo menos que comparar tu voz o tu risa. Siempre has sido tú; siempre serás tú, Ángel.

No podía hablar. ¿Qué diablos digo a esto? ¿Quiero decir, sé que él es un jugador, pero yo lo estaba matando? ¡Ese discurso fue tan inusualmente adorable!

—Oh — Me atraganté. Él se echó a reír.

—¿Oh? ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir?

Asentí y me reí también. Todavía no tenía palabras para contestar esta pequeña confesión que él acababa de hacer. Mi cabeza todavía estaba girando y sabía que si decía algo ahora yo solamente sonaría como una idiota. Me incliné sobre la mesa y tomé su mano, me sonrió felizmente y esto parecía ser todo lo que era necesario. Mi cabeza estaba girando con pensamientos; realmente no sabía qué creer. ¿Acaba de hacer aquella enorme confesión sobre cómo se siente, pero eso significa que él no me va a engañar? Bueno en realidad, nosotros no éramos todavía oficialmente una pareja. Ikuto sólo ha tenido algunas citas; nunca ha tenido una novia, entonces técnicamente no tengo ningún derecho sobre él de todos modos. Necesitaba ser realmente cuidadosa, cuanto más tiempo pasaba con este lindo Ikuto, más me gustaba. Estaba en real peligro de tener mi corazón destrozado. Mi teléfono móvil sonó, salvándonos del silencio ligeramente extraño. Este no era un silencio incómodo, solamente extraño, en tanto él parecía absolutamente contento solamente sosteniendo mi mano y mirándome. El identificador de llamada dijo que era Kate.

— Hola, Kate, ¿qué pasa? — Dije alegremente.

— Hola, Amu, ¿quieres que lleve una película para esta noche?

— Sí seguro. Pero nada de miedo — Sonreí dándole un ligero golpe en la mano a Ikuto cuando él trató de robar uno de mis rollos primavera de mi plato.

— ¿Qué? — Articuló con inocencia. Rodé mis ojos y le pasé mi plato — Estaba pensando en, El Amanecer de los Muertos — Replicó Kate. Jadeé; ¿ella está bromeando?

—¡De ninguna manera! ¡No voy a ver eso, me asustaría demasiado! — Grité, horrorizada ante el pensamiento de ver una película de zombis.

Me ponían tan asustada que después no podía estar sola durante días; ¡tuve que hacer pis con la puerta de cuarto de baño abierta por el amor de Dios! Podía escuchar su risita.

— Por favor, ¿Amu? Realmente quiero verla — Pidió, yo podía imaginar el aspecto de cachorro en su rostro ahora mismo. Ikuto me estaba dando una expresión burlona, entonces puse mi mano sobre el auricular y susurré:

— El Amanecer de los Muertos.

Él ensanchó sus ojos ligeramente antes de darme una sonrisa.

— No te preocupes, Ángel, te protegeré — Susurró él con seguridad, haciéndome reír.

— Amu, por favor — Kate pidió otra vez.

— ¡Oh Dios! De acuerdo, trae esa maldita película — Refunfuñé, derrotada.

Al menos Ikuto estaría allí, él siempre mantenía mis pesadillas lejos. Sólo sería malo cuando estuviera sola, como en la ducha o algo. Supongo que siempre puedo hacerle permanecer fuera de la puerta y que me leyera o algo mientras estaba allí, no es como que él no hubiera hecho esto por mí antes. Lo miré un poco impresionada, de hecho, cuanto más pensaba en ello, más de este dulce, divertido Ikuto, venía a mi mente. Él hizo a menudo pequeñas cosas por mí a las que no les presté atención antes. ¿Siempre había sido dulce para mí, pero estaba demasiado prejuiciosa para verlo?

— ¿Entonces, qué piensas, está bien? — Preguntó Kate.

Regresé abruptamente a la realidad. ¡Mierda, yo no había estado escuchándola en absoluto!

— ¿Lo siento, Kate, qué? No te escuché, lo siento. Estaba presa de pánico sobre esa estúpida película — Me estremecí solo por el pensamiento de ello. Ella suspiró.

— ¿Te dije que mi mamá y papá se marchan por el fin de semana, así que pensé que estaría bien si dormía en la tuya esta noche y mañana por la noche? Realmente no quiero quedarme sola — Dijo en voz baja. Miré a Ikuto y brinqué. Si Kate se quedaba a dormir esto quería decir que él no podría, porque ella dormiría en la cama plegable sobre mi piso.

— Um seguro, Kate, puedes quedarte a dormir durante el fin de semana. A Kukai no le importará — Estuve de acuerdo de mala gana. Ikuto disparó sus ojos hasta los míos y sacudió su cabeza.

— ¡NO! — Articuló de manera suplicante. Solamente le di una mirada de disculpa y me encogí de hombros, yo no podía decirle no, ella era mi mejor amiga.

— Estupendo. Bueno, vendré aproximadamente a las siete entonces, ¡de acuerdo! — Gorjeó, sonando entusiasmada.

— Sí, ¡Esta bien! Nos vemos — Cerré mi teléfono móvil y miré de nuevo a Ikuto.

— ¿El fin de semana? ¿No conseguiré dormir allí el fin de semana? — Gimoteó, tan pronto como había cerrado mi teléfono.

— Lo siento, pero no podía decirle no. Sus padres se marchan durante el fin de semana y no quiere quedarse sola — Lo miré excusándome. Él suspiró luciendo derrotado.

—Está bien, seguro. Pero sabes que has acordado mirar una película de zombis que da mucho miedo y no voy a estar allí por las próximas dos noches — Declaró él con una sonrisa arrogante.

Jadeé. ¡No había pensado en esto! ¿No dormía muy bien sin Ikuto allí, tenía pesadillas, malas, sobre mi padre y ahora encima tendría sueños de zombis también? Desde que tenía ocho años, sólo pasé algunas semanas lejos de Ikuto, como cuando uno de nosotros se fue de vacaciones, o un tiempo que él tenía varicela y tuve que estar lejos durante cuatro días. Cada vez que estaba sola, mis sueños serían tan malos que me despertaría gritando. Le había pedido a Kukai dormir conmigo algunas veces cuando era chica, pero él no detuvo los sueños entonces solamente dejé de pedírselo. Sabía que Ikuto no dormía en absoluto cuando no estaba conmigo. Él literalmente se la pasaba despierto, incapaz de sentirse cómodo. Él siempre decía que su cama se sentía extraña, porque no había dormido en ella desde que tenía diez años. Odiaba cuando mis amigas llegaban para quedarse y se quejaba sobre ello todo el día siguiente, dejando caer insinuaciones no tan sutiles de que él no estaba impresionado por tener que dormir en su propia cama.

— Bien, no sé por qué luces tan arrogante al respecto; tú no vas a dormir demasiado intensamente tampoco — Sonreí, sacándole la lengua.

— ¿Um, es una invitación? — Preguntó, levantando una ceja. Al instante comprendí de lo estaba hablando, preguntaba si quería besarlo otra vez porque le mostré mi lengua. Seguro como el infierno.

— Seguro — Ronroneé, mirándolo de manera seductora, sabiendo que no podía alcanzarme sobre la mesa, entonces tendría que esperar hasta que nosotros dejáramos el restaurante.

Inmediatamente saltó de su silla y se inclinó a mi lado, tomando mi rostro en sus manos y besándome, no pareciendo preocuparse por dónde estábamos o si las personas estaban mirando. Tomé la iniciativa esta vez y tracé mi lengua a lo largo de su labio inferior, la abrió rápidamente y deslicé mi lengua. Gimió en mi boca, empujándome hacia él. El beso estaba tan bueno que me sentí ligeramente mareada. Ni una sola vez trató de tocarme, excepto sostener mi rostro, lo que me sorprendió. Tal vez no me estaba usando sólo para el sexo después de todo. Sonreí contra sus labios y se alejó, sonriéndome también.

— Gracias —susurró, besándome otra vez rápidamente y luego volviendo a sentarse frente a mí, como si nada hubiera pasado. ¡Bueno, no estoy tan acostumbrada a todo esto de tener citas y besuqueos! — Será mejor que nos vayamos; necesito hablar con tu hermano — Frunció el ceño, luciendo triste y un poco asustado.

— ¿No vas a decirle, verdad? — Pregunté, horrorizada ante el pensamiento de Kukai sabiéndolo y volviéndose loco. Asintió.

— Sí, Ángel. Él sabía que tú me gustabas todo este tiempo, pero él no pensaba que yo te gustara, por eso necesito hablar con él sobre que nosotros estamos realmente saliendo — Hizo una mueca mientras hablaba; imagino que estaba pensando en la patada en el culo que Kukai le daría cuando se lo contara.

— Ikuto, por qué nosotros no sólo lo dejamos por un tiempo y luego tal vez en un par de semanas, si todo va bien, entonces podemos hablar con él juntos. ¿Quiero decir, ni siquiera sabemos si esto va a funcionar, verdad? — Pregunté con un encogimiento de hombros.

Realmente no veía el punto en hablar con Kukai y trastornarlo todo si esto no iba a funcionar. ¿En realidad, cuánto tiempo duraría esto, una vez que comprendiera que yo realmente no pensaba dormir con él en el corto plazo? Cuando estuviera aburrido o desesperado, huiría de mí hacia la posibilidad más cercana de sexo fácil, gritando mientras se iba. Se veía un poco asustado.

— ¿Tú piensas que esto no funcionará? — Preguntó, su voz sonando lastimada.

—¿Honestamente? Solamente no creo que puedas esperar, Ikuto. ¿Cuánto tiempo va a pasar antes de decidir que has tenido suficiente y dormir con alguna chica bonita y tonta? — Le respondí, odiando la expresión de dolor que cruzaba su rostro.

— Prometo que nunca te engañaré, nunca. He esperado demasiado tiempo por esta oportunidad; no voy a estropearla — Tomó mi mano y podía ver la honestidad en sus ojos, realmente creía que no me engañaría, pero él era un chico después de todo y su cuerpo diría algo más eventualmente.

— ¿Vamos a esperar un poco, está bien? — Sugerí, apartando mi mano y haciéndole una señal al camarero. Vino inmediatamente — ¿Hola, podemos conseguir la cuenta por favor? — Pregunté con una sonrisa, asintió y se fue

— Solamente voy al baño. ¿Si vuelve antes que esté de regreso, entonces usa esto, está bien? — Ikuto instruyó, dándome su cartera y caminando rápidamente al baño.

Hice una mueca; pienso que realmente herí sus sentimientos diciéndole esto. ¡Maldición, podía ser tan estúpida a veces! Lo miré mientras se alejaba, mis ojos inconscientemente enfocaron su trasero. ¡Wow, realmente tiene un lindo culo! Alguien limpió su garganta al lado mío haciéndome sonrojar porque acababa de sorprenderme mirando. Alcé la vista y el camarero estaba de pie allí con la cuenta.

— ¡Oh, lo siento! No me di cuenta que estabas allí — Refunfuñé, avergonzada.

— No te preocupes por ello — Me dio el recibo y se inclinó junto a mí, así que estábamos al mismo nivel. Él puso una mano al dorso de mi silla y una sobre la mesa entonces estaba atrapada. Mi corazón comenzó a correr. Él estaba muy cerca — Entonces, no te he visto antes por aquí. Definitivamente habría recordado un rostro tan hermoso como el tuyo — Dijo, sus ojos clavados en mí, mientras parecía que él me estaba imaginando desnuda. Me retorcí en mi asiento.

— Er no, no he estado aquí antes — Murmuré incómodamente, mirando la cantidad que debía y agarrando la cartera de Ikuto de mi regazo.

— Soy Simón — Ofreció su mano para darme la mano.

Lo miré y tragué saliva; realmente no quería tocarlo, así que solo jugaba con la cartera de Ikuto fingiendo buscar algo. Lo sentí jugando con mi cola de caballo y me sentí mal

— ¿Así que, cómo te llamas? — Preguntó, con una sonrisa coqueta.

— Su nombre es tócala otra vez y te romperé la cara (N/A: Lindo nombre xD) — Gruñó Ikuto posesivamente detrás mí. Físicamente me relajé. El tipo se levantó inmediatamente.

— Lo siento, solamente hablaba con tu novia eso es todo. No ha pasado nada — Dijo con inocencia.

— Correcto — Contestó Ikuto, sonando realmente molesto. Extendió la mano y tomó el recibo y su cartera de mis manos, lo miró y luego le dio el dinero al tipo mirándolo todavía airadamente. Mi respiración todavía no había vuelto a la normalidad, mi corazón seguía corriendo. Ikuto me ofreció su mano — ¿Estás lista, Ángel? — Preguntó, sin quitar sus ojos del camarero. Tomé su mano y me levanté, siguiéndolo mientras él nos condujo fuera del restaurante. Una vez que cerró la puerta se volvió hacia a mí — ¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco pálida — Dio un paso más cerca de mí y puso sus labios sobre mi cuello.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y me presioné contra él, dejando que su olor llenara mis pulmones, su respiración soplando mi espalda y hombros, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se relaje. Me alejé después de un par de minutos.

— Estoy bien ahora — Le sonreí de modo tranquilizador y él acarició ligeramente un lado de mi rostro — Vamos, hay que regresar. Tengo que ayudar a Kukai a ordenar así él comprará la pizza esta noche — Bromeé.

Sonrió y entonces caminamos hacia su auto, deslizó su mano en la mía. No podía dejar de reír. Se sentía bien por alguna razón; su mano parecía encajar perfectamente en la mía. Era tan natural que era casi demasiado fácil.

**Bueno acá termina el capítulo 6, mañana por la tarde ya subiré el capítulo 7 o quizás hoy por la noche, ahí si les aseguró que sabrán que hay en el jarrón xD**

**¿Qué pasará en este fin de semana con Amu e Ikuto separados? ¿Qué les pasará estando separados? ¿Qué habrá en ese maldito jarrón que los estoy dejando con la duda desde hace como 4 días xD?**

**Bueno, voy a dejarles algunos adelantos :)**

**ADELANTOS:**

— _Guau, ¿en serio los acabo de escuchar riéndose de algo juntos? Es la primera vez — Dijo Kukai._

…

— _¿Así que piensas que alguien de dieciséis no debería salir con alguien de dieciocho? — Pregunté, tratando se ser casual. No lo creyó, me miró con escepticismo. _

— _No estás interesada en nadie de dieciocho, ¿verdad? — Preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos hacia mí. Vi a Ikuto volver por el pasillo desde la esquina de mi ojo. _

— _No, estaba hablando sobre Kate — Mentí. Asintió, al parecer satisfecho. _

— _No, no creo que deberían. Quiero decir, ¿qué clase de persona de dieciocho años miraría a alguien de dieciséis de esa forma? — Preguntó, mirando a Ikuto mientras pasaba, viéndose un poco avergonzado. _

— _Sólo son dos años, Kukai, no es la gran cosa. Sólo estás enloqueciendo porque es la misma edad que tengo yo. Sólo porque tú no saldrías con alguien de mi edad, no quiere decir que otros chicos se sientan de la misma manera, ¿cierto, Ikuto? — Respondí, todavía tratando de sonar casual a pesar de que mi voz se quebró un poco cuando dije el nombre de Ikuto. _

— _Cierto. Conozco a muchas chicas de dieciséis que están bien calientes — Respondió Ikuto, guiñándome un ojo detrás de la espalda de mi hermano. _

— _Sí, ¡pero tú no puedes salir con ninguna de ellas! — Gruñó Kukai, girándose para mirarlo y golpeándolo en la nuca mientras pasaba. Me encontré con la mirada de Ikuto y estaba un poco sorprendido. Guau, Kukai de verdad sabía que le gustaba, y al parecer estaba muy en contra a la idea de nosotros estando juntos. Esto podría ser incluso más complicado de lo que pensé._

…

— _Amu, ¿por qué tu almohada huele a colonia? _

_Podía sentir mis nervios burbujeando. _

— _Eh... bueno, yo...eh..._

…

— _Creo que simplemente deberíamos hablar con tu hermano ahora._

…

— _Tal vez te podría dar un poco de algo para soñar. ¿Te parece que eso te ayudaría? — Le pregunté, mordiéndome los labios y levantando mis cejas. _

_Me miró con una expresión un poco insegura; obviamente no estaba esperando tanto contacto físico tan pronto. Me di cuenta por el bulto en sus pantalones vaqueros presionando entre mis piernas que él quería el contacto físico, pero también me di cuenta de que me dejaba hacer los primeros movimientos. _

— _Puede ser que ayude — Dijo con voz ronca, haciendo que mi cuerpo cosquillee y mi piel se caliente. _

…

Podía sentir su erección presionando en mi muslo y empecé a ponerme un poco nerviosa porque esto se estaba poniendo demasiado caliente, demasiado rápido. ¡Oh Dios, necesito parar!

…

_Esa noche fue terrible. Me fui a la cama aterrorizada de los zombies, e incluso cuando me dormí, me puse a soñar con mi padre._

…

_Él me agarró del brazo y me tiró hacia arriba, agarrando un cuchillo de la encimera. No podía respirar. Kukai le gritó que me dejara en paz y se levantó del suelo, el dolor por la paliza que acababa de recibir se extendía por su cara. Mi padre le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula, enviándolo al piso otra vez. _

— _Está bien. Córtame, hazlo. ¡Solo por favor, no golpees más a Kukai, por favor! — Supliqué, llorando y mirando a mi padre suplicante. _


	7. De Iquelo a Morfeo

**Bueno, al fin sabrán que hay en el jarrón XD Explico rápido el titulo porque sino no lo van a entender…. Iquelo o Fobetor es el Dios de las pesadillas, y Morfeo de los sueños (vieron cuando dicen, caí/cayó en los brazos de Morfeo) ella, al principio, por dormir sin Ikuto, tiene una pesadilla (Iquelo) pero después duermen juntos y tranquilos, bue… me salió así.**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**DE IQUELO A MORFEO**

POV AMU

Tomó un largo tiempo limpiar la casa. Alguien se había enfermado en el patio trasero así que mandé a Kukai a limpiar eso mientras yo trabajaba en la cocina, recogiendo todos los vasos y botellas vacías. Parecía que la fiesta se había salido un poco de control después de que Ikuto y yo nos hubiéramos ido a la cama, y mi idiota hermano borracho no se había molestado en detenerlo.

— Ésta es la razón por la que me mantengo sobrio — Declaró Ikuto, arrugando su cara con desagrado al ver un jarrón lleno de orina en el alféizar de la ventana del salón.

— ¿Te mantienes sobrio para evitar que las personas orinen en los ornamentos de mi mamá? — Pregunté, riendo histéricamente. Él asintió.

—Sorprendente pero cierto. Siempre hay alguien que no se molesta en caminar hasta el baño — Bromeó, haciéndome reír aún más fuerte. Me sonrió, haciendo que mi corazón se derrita, y Kukai entró.

— Guau, ¿en serio los acabo de escuchar riéndose de algo juntos? Es la primera vez — Dijo mirando a lo que estaba sosteniendo Ikuto y pestañando.

— Será mejor que vaya a resolver esto — Murmuró Ikuto, caminando rápidamente.

Podía notar que estaba un poco incómodo al mentirle a Kukai, pero yo estaba realmente segura que un par de semanas sería lo mejor, sólo para asegurarnos que esto era lo que ambos queríamos.

— Kukai, ¿se puede quedar Kate este fin de semana? Sus padres están fuera de la ciudad y no se quiere quedar en su casa sola — Pregunté, dándole mi cara de perrito. Hizo una mueca.

— ¡Ugh! Esa chica no hace nada más que coquetear conmigo, no me importaría tanto si fuera mayor, pero quiero decir, por Dios, ¡tiene la edad de mi hermana pequeña! ¡Ew! — Dijo con falso estremecimiento.

— ¿Así que piensas que alguien de dieciséis no debería salir con alguien de dieciocho? — Pregunté, tratando se ser casual. No lo creyó, me miró con escepticismo.

— No estás interesada en nadie de dieciocho, ¿verdad? — Preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos hacia mí. Vi a Ikuto volver por el pasillo desde la esquina de mi ojo.

— No, estaba hablando sobre Kate — Mentí. Asintió, al parecer satisfecho.

— No, no creo que deberían. Quiero decir, ¿qué clase de persona de dieciocho años miraría a alguien de dieciséis de esa forma? — Preguntó, mirando a Ikuto mientras pasaba, viéndose un poco avergonzado.

— Sólo son dos años, Kukai, no es la gran cosa. Sólo estás enloqueciendo porque es la misma edad que tengo yo. Sólo porque tú no saldrías con alguien de mi edad, no quiere decir que otros chicos se sientan de la misma manera, ¿cierto, Ikuto? — Respondí, todavía tratando de sonar casual a pesar de que mi voz se quebró un poco cuando dije el nombre de Ikuto.

— Cierto. Conozco a muchas chicas de dieciséis que están bien calientes — Respondió Ikuto, guiñándome un ojo detrás de la espalda de mi hermano.

— Sí, ¡pero tú no puedes salir con ninguna de ellas! — Gruñó Kukai, girándose para mirarlo y golpeándolo en la nuca mientras pasaba. Me encontré con la mirada de Ikuto y estaba un poco sorprendido. Guau, Kukai de verdad sabía que le gustaba, y al parecer estaba muy en contra a la idea de nosotros estando juntos. Esto podría ser incluso más complicado de lo que pensé.

Kate llegó aproximadamente una hora más tarde.

— Hola Kukai, hola Ikuto — Ronroneó mientras entraba, dándoles a ambos una sonrisa coqueta. Vi a Ikuto reírse en voz baja mientras que sonreía de vuelta.

— Hola, Kate — Sonrió Kukai, dándole un guiño coqueto. Realmente no se estaba ayudando, si quería que ella lo deje en paz, entonces, ¿por qué animarla?

— Vamos, dejemos a los gigolós solos — Bromeé mientras agarraba su mano y la arrastraba a mi habitación. Vi a Ikuto sonreírme por la esquina de mi ojo y me ahogué con una carcajada.

— No puedo creer que voy a pasar todo el fin de semana aquí contigo y tu hermano. ¿Piensas que Ikuto se quedará también? — Preguntó con sus ojos brillando.

— No lo sé, tal vez deberías preguntarle — Sonreí un poco incómoda. Podía imaginarla coqueteando con Ikuto justo en frente de mí; no estaba segura acerca de cómo me voy a sentir al respecto. Dejó caer sus cosas en el piso y se tiró en mi cama. De repente se dio vuelta y agarró mi almohada frunciéndole el ceño, se veía confundida.

— Amu, ¿por qué tu almohada huele a colonia?

Podía sentir mis nervios burbujeando.

— Eh... bueno, yo...eh... ¡Oh! Se la presté a Ikuto cuando se quedó aquí, así que debe oler a él — Mentí, tropezando con las palabras. Enterró su cara en la almohada.

— Mmm, voy a dormir con ésta esta noche — Declaró, apretando la almohada. Me atraganté con la risa.

— Como sea, Kate. Comamos, estoy muriéndome de hambre — Me empujé fuera de la cama y caminé hacia la puerta así podíamos pedir la comida.

— ¡Tengo esto! — Gorjeó, agitando un DVD frente a mi cara.

Incluso la cubierta me asustó demasiado. Rodé los ojos y caminé a la sala, dejándome caer en el sofá junto a Ikuto. Él puso su mano en el sofá junto a la mía y discretamente frotó su meñique contra el mío cuando nadie estaba mirando.

— ¿Pediste la comida, Kukai? — Le pregunté, poniéndome de lado en el sofá para que mi rodilla toque el muslo de Ikuto. Vi una sonrisa asomarse en la comisura de su boca.

— Sip, hecho. Estará aquí en diez — Dijo Kukai, moviéndose en el otro sofá unos centímetros porque Kate prácticamente se había sentado sobre su regazo.

— Así que, Ikuto, ¿tu lindo trasero se quedará esta noche aquí también? Soy más que feliz de compartir mi cama si quieres. Capaz que esté asustada de la película, tal vez necesita a alguien que me haga sentir mejor en la noche — Ronroneó Kate seductoramente. Lo sentí cambiar su peso más cerca de mí por lo que mi pierna estaba sobre la de él aún más.

— Nop, no puedo. Estoy ocupado esta noche. Vas a tener que arreglártelas sin mí — Se encogió de hombros y apartó la mirada hacia el televisor.

— Oh, bueno. Tendrás que ser sólo tu entonces, Kukai, si estás interesado — Ronroneó.

No escuché su respuesta, mis oídos habían comenzado a sonar. En realidad comencé a sentir celos. Era la primera vez que había sentido algo como esto, (N/A: Y cuando sentiste celos de ti misma esta mañana?) quería pararme y gritarle a mi mejor amiga que deje a Ikuto en paz. Estallé en risas y mordí mi labio para detenerme. Todos me miraron como si estuviera loca.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó confundido Kukai. Sacudí la cabeza, sonriendo.

— Nada, sólo pensé en un chiste gracioso eso es todo — Mentí levantándome — ¿Alguien quiere algo para tomar? — Ofrecí, necesitando cambiar de tema.

Todos dijeron que sí, así que me dirigí a la nevera y agarré cuatro latas de Pepsi. Mientras cerraba la puerta, Ikuto me agarró desde atrás y me hizo girar para mirarlo. Estaba parado tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración golpeándome en la cara.

— Ya te extraño — Susurró, besándome suavemente.

Tiré mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo empujé hacia mí, profundizando el beso y enredando mis manos en su cabello. Dio un paso hacia adelante haciéndome ir hacia atrás, así que mi espalda estaba contra la nevera mientras que él empujaba su cuerpo contra el mío.

— Creo que simplemente deberíamos hablar con tu hermano ahora — Murmuró mientras se alejaba un par de minutos más tarde. Negué con la cabeza, mirándolo suplicante.

— No, sólo un par de semanas, es todo lo que pido.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

— Está bien, como quieras. ¿Pero puedes hacer que tu amiga deje de coquetear conmigo? Dile que estoy tomado.

Mi respiración se atoró en mi garganta con sus palabras.

— ¿Estás tomado? — Pregunté tímidamente. Me besó de nuevo, dándole a mi cuerpo un hormigueo y haciendo que anhele por más.

— Definitivamente estoy tomado, si tú me quieres tener — Contestó, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Por dentro estaba saltando de alegría, mi corazón latía tan rápido que casi lo podía escuchar en mis oídos, pero mi cabeza todavía me decía que sea cuidadosa.

— Te tengo si tú me tienes — Negocié. Me dio una sonrisa maliciosa.

— Absolutamente. Cuando estés lista, te tendré todo el tiempo — Dijo sugestivamente, meneando las cejas hacia mí. Jadeé y lo golpeé en el hombro, haciéndolo reír — Oh, vamos, estoy autorizado a decirte comentarios cachondos ahora, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, eres mi novia así que tengo que usar mis mejores movimientos contigo — Dijo, fingiendo estar herido. ¿Me acababa de llamar su novia? Mi corazón se derritió con el sonido de esa palabra saliendo de su boca.

— Dilo otra vez — Susurré, tirándolo más cerca de mí.

— ¿Estoy autorizado a decirte comentarios cachondos? — Preguntó, luciendo un poco confundido. Negué con la cabeza.

—No, eso no. La siguiente parte — Murmuré, poniendo mi boca a pulgadas de la suya.

— ¿Eres mi novia? — Preguntó. Asentí, con la respiración entrecortada, su sonido me hizo sentir como si estuviera volando, honestamente no podía recordar la última vez que estuve así de feliz. Él sonrió — Eres mi novia, Ángel — Ronroneó seductoramente, besando ligeramente mis labios— Mi chica — Me besó de nuevo — La única que quiero — Me besó otra vez, ésta vez no lo dejé retirarse, sostuve su cabeza contra la mía y lo besé apasionadamente, haciéndolo gemir suavemente y que me sostenga aún más cerca de él.

De pronto, saltó lejos de mí y se movió hacia el costado. Lo miré confundida, ¿había hecho algo mal? Justo entonces, Kukai dobló la esquina, dándome una expresión severa.

— Tienes que hablar con tu amiga, en serio, ¡me acaba de agarrar el pene! — Me susurró casi gritando. Ikuto y yo estallamos en risas al mismo tiempo.

El timbre sonó y corrí a atenderlo, necesitando salir de la habitación, realmente no me gustaba estar alrededor de los dos juntos, era un poco incómodo. Después de la comida, Kate puso la estúpida película de terror. Me senté junto a Ikuto, lo que significó que Kukai se tuvo que sentar junto a Kate en el otro sofá, evidentemente fastidiado. La película fue horrible; Ikuto colgó su brazo casualmente sobre el respaldo del sofá y estuvo jugando con mi cabello discretamente, lo que la hizo un poco más soportable. Hacia la mitad honestamente estaba tan asustada que me deslicé justo al lado de Ikuto y enterré mi cabeza en su pecho. Podía sentir a Kukai lanzando dagas hacia nosotros, pero no lo pude evitar. Para el momento en el que terminó, casi estaba en su regazo, para su diversión. Podía ver el bulto formándose en sus jeans a pesar de que puso su brazo sobre él para cubrirlo rápidamente. Me sonrojé levemente, sabiendo que había provocado eso, porque se sentía atraído a mí y yo estaba saltando sobre él. Mi mente volvió a todas las veces que había estado excitado cerca de mí antes, en la cama o bailando, y me pregunté cuántas de ellas fueron causadas por atracción. Me mordí el labio, tal vez le preguntaría en otro momento. Finalmente la estúpida película de zombies había terminado y suspiré de alivio.

— Eso fue impresionante — Gorjeó Kate, sonriendo.

— Sip, la mejor película que he visto en años — Estuvo de acuerdo Ikuto con una sonrisa, sabía que lo decía porque estuve sentada sobre él.

— ¡La odié! ¿Cómo pueden decir que estuvo buena? Quiero decir, cielos, son personas muertas que comen personas vivas y también las convierten en zombies comedores de carne. Y ahora tengo que ir al baño, ¡y tengo miedo de ir sola! — Me quejé, poniéndome de pie y haciendo pucheros. ¿Por qué había visto la estúpida película de todos modos? ¡Sabía que me asustaría! Los tres se rieron de mí, pero Ikuto se paró.

— Iré contigo y revisaré el baño por aterradores no muertos antes de que entres, ¿qué te parece? — Ofreció, inclinando la cabeza hacia el baño en el corredor, sonriendo.

— ¿Revisarías mi habitación también? ¿Y mi baño? — Pregunté esperanzada. Se rió, obviamente pensó que estaba bromeando — No estoy bromeando, Ikuto.

— Lo que tú quieras, Ángel — Estuvo de acuerdo, sonriendo y siguiéndome por el pasillo. Me detuve fuera de la puerta del baño y esperé que él entrara primero. Salió un minuto después, riéndose entre dientes — Es una zona libre de zombies — Dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza y sonriéndome.

— Gracias — Murmuré, sonrojándome y sintiéndome como una niña pequeña.

Me dirigí al baño, dejando la puerta sin cerrar en caso de que necesitara salir de allí rápido. Sabía que estaba siendo estúpida pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Lavé mis manos, salí y lo vi inclinado contra la pared esperándome, lo que me hizo sonreír.

— Pensé que sería mejor esperarte. Nunca sabes qué podría estar al acecho en un pasillo oscuro — Dijo, mirando alrededor lentamente con los ojos muy abiertos. Mi corazón saltó a mi garganta mientras me tiraba hacia él, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura con fuerza y enterrando mi cara a un lado de su cuello. Él río — Sip, ¡la mejor película! — Declaró, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mí caminando por el pasillo hacia el salón. Antes de doblar la esquina se apartó y me besó suavemente en los labios.

— ¿En serio? ¿Lo hiciste esperar afuera de la puerta? Eso es bajo, Amu. Espero que por lo menos hayas cerrado la puerta esta vez — Se burló mientras me sentaba. Asentí.

— Sip, cerré la puerta, no creí que quisiera escuchar — Confirmé, riéndome — ¿Qué les parece jugar a la Wii? — Sugerí, tratando de cambiar el tema de mi fobia a los zombies.

Todos asintieron así que Kukai lo preparó. Se decidieron por deportes así que Ikuto y Kukai jugaron al de boxeo primero. Kate se movió para sentarse a mi lado, los dos chicos estaban parados y jugando en frente nuestro.

— Mmm, simplemente no puedo decidir cuál de los dos tiene el trasero más lindo. ¿Qué piensas? — Dijo Kate en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alto para que los chicos escucharan.

— ¡Ew! En serio, ¿qué está mal contigo? ¡Es mi hermano! — Grité, temblando.

— Sólo uno de ellos es tu hermano, Amu, el otro es en serio malditamente caliente. Y creo que tiene una debilidad por ti — Susurró demasiado alto otra vez, haciéndome temblar.

Vi a Kukai lanzar una mirada de muerte a Ikuto que se veía como si estuviera pretendiendo que no pudiera escuchar.

— Claro, sí, está bien — Contesté sarcásticamente, haciendo girar los ojos — Vamos, apúrense, quiero jugar — Me quejé, tratando de cambiar de tema. Kate realmente no tenía idea de qué tan cerca estaba.

—Aquí, Ángel, puedes tomar mi turno. Será mejor que me vaya de todos modos, es casi medianoche, mis padres se deben estar preguntando dónde estoy — Dijo Ikuto sosteniendo el control hacia mí. Kate saltó y lo agarró, sonriendo y asintiendo hacia mi hermano, señalando que quería jugar con él.

— Ikuto, ¿revisarías mi habitación antes de irte? — Pregunté, sintiéndome patética y como un niño pequeño asustado. Sonrió pero no se rió de mí, lo que me pareció sorprendente.

— ¡Oh, está bien! — Forzó un suspiro, con sus ojos divertidos.

Por su mirada, en realidad le gustaba el hecho que le estuviera pidiendo que hiciera esto, quizás le gustaba ser todo protector o algo, quizás lo hacía sentir necesitado. Marchó a mi habitación, me paré y lo seguí después de unos segundos. Cerré mi puerta silenciosamente, y me incliné contra ella. Lo miré mientras que en realidad caminaba por mi habitación, mirando bajo la cama y en el armario, antes de dirigirse a mi baño. Mientras caminaba de vuelta a la habitación, sus ojos aterrizaron en mí, honestamente no sabía que estaba allí podía decir por su cara sorprendida. Bendito sea, mi novio en realidad había revisado mi habitación completa por zombies. Mi corazón se saltó un latido al pensar en él siendo mi novio.

— Hola — Ronroneé seductoramente mientras caminaba hacia mi cama y me sentaba.

— Hola — Contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

No hizo ningún movimiento para acercarse; creo que estaba tratando de no apurarme. Di unas palmaditas a la cama junto a mí y con entusiasmo trotó hasta mí y se sentó.

— Gracias por revisar mi habitación — Susurré, jugando con el cuello de su remera, pasando mi dedo por su piel por allí.

— En cualquier momento. Siento que no voy a estar aquí para ti esta noche. Trata de no tener demasiadas pesadillas, ¿está bien? — Me miró con ojos tristes, ambos sabíamos que tendría pesadillas sin él aquí.

Me arrodillé y me moví hacia él, lanzando la pierna por encima de la suya así estoy sentada en su regazo, a horcajadas sobre él. Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y miró en esos hermosos ojos zafiros. Parecía un poco desconcertado, pero sus ojos bailaban con entusiasmo.

— Siento que Kate se vaya a quedar otra vez. Realmente voy a extrañar estar medio aplastada a muerte en la noche — Bromeé. Lo dije como una broma, pero para ser honestos, realmente iba a extrañarlo esta noche.

— Bueno, realmente voy a extrañar medio aplastarte a muerte — Bromeó, frotando sus manos en mi espalda.

— Trata de dormir un poco esta noche, ¿de acuerdo? — Supliqué.

Realmente odiaba cuando se quedaba sin dormir, me hacía sentir culpable porque él sólo empezó a dormir acá, en primer lugar para consolarme y ahora se quedó atrapado con eso.

— Lo voy a intentar.

De repente tuve ganas de darle un beso y tal vez burlarme de él un poco, pero me daba miedo hacerlo. Bien, simplemente hazlo, Amu, ¿qué es lo peor que podía pasar? Es Ikuto; se detendrá si se lo pides.

— Tal vez te podría dar un poco de algo para soñar. ¿Te parece que eso te ayudaría? — Le pregunté, mordiéndome los labios y levantando mis cejas.

Me miró con una expresión un poco insegura; obviamente no estaba esperando tanto contacto físico tan pronto. Me di cuenta por el bulto en sus pantalones vaqueros presionando entre mis piernas que él quería el contacto físico, pero también me di cuenta de que me dejaba hacer los primeros movimientos.

— Puede ser que ayude — Dijo con voz ronca, haciendo que mi cuerpo cosquillee y mi piel se caliente.

Me incliné hacia adelante y lo besé con pasión, hizo un pequeño gemido mientras deslizaba su lengua en mi boca. Le pasé las manos por el pelo, amando la sensación de suavidad de él en mis dedos. No hizo ningún otro movimiento, solo me besó, pero yo quería un poco más, así que empuje sus hombros, haciendo que se acostara así yo estuviera encima de él. Le pasé mis manos por el pecho y metí la mano bajo su camiseta, siguiendo su escultural abdomen, haciéndolo temblar ligeramente. Me rodó por lo que estaba debajo de él, rompió el beso y me miró, nuestras miradas se encontraron tratando de frenar nuestra respiración. Agarré su camiseta y las subí por sobre su cabeza, haciendo que parara de respirar por completo. Bajé la vista hacia su pecho. Realmente era hermoso; recorrí con mis dedos hacia abajo, maravillándome de que este chico quería estar conmigo. Todavía no se había movido, sólo se cernía sobre mí, mirando sin saber qué hacer, así que puse mis manos en su cuello de nuevo y tiré de él hacia abajo para que me bese. Me devolvió el beso con entusiasmo. El beso se estaba calentando; sólo lo dejo para besarme en la mejilla bajando por mi cuello. Sus manos se movieron lentamente hacia mi estómago y se deslizaron debajo de mi top, rozando con sus dedos la piel de ahí. Continuó besándome hacia abajo sobre el top hasta que llegó a mi estómago luego subió el top y comenzó a besar mi piel. Sentí su lengua recorriendo el camino justo debajo de mi ombligo haciéndome gemir. Estaba teniendo una sensación en mi interior que era como un dolor ardiente pero traté de no pensar en ello, la sensación asustaba la vida fuera de mí. Me empujó el top ligeramente más arriba y lo sentí besarme el material de la parte de más baja mi sujetador. Todavía estaba de acuerdo con esto; estaba disfrutándolo mucho más de lo que pensé que lo haría. Pensé que esto sólo le daría algo para soñar, pero tenía la sensación de que lo volvería revisar esta noche también. Mi top se levantó un poco más alto y lo escuché gemir suavemente mientras exponía completamente mi sujetador. Su mano se deslizó arriba de mi estómago y suavemente pasó la mano sobre uno de mis pechos, sólo una vez, antes moverse lejos como si estuviese esperando que lo detenga. Cuando no dije nada, puso su mano devuelta ahí y tomó mi pecho. Gemí de nuevo. Se sentía tan bien tenerlo tocándome; llevó su boca devuelta a la mía y me besó con ternura, todavía masajeando mis pechos gentilmente. Podía sentir su erección presionando en mi muslo y empecé a ponerme un poco nerviosa porque esto se estaba poniendo demasiado caliente, demasiado rápido. ¡Oh Dios, necesito parar! Rompí el beso.

— Ikuto — Dije sin aliento. Sus ojos fueron a los míos de golpe y sacó sus manos de encima de mí, empujándose a sí mismo arriba por lo que estaba flotando por encima de mí, sin tocarme aparte de nuestras piernas entrelazadas.

— ¿Paro? — Preguntó, su voz sonaba ronca y llena de lujuria.

Tragué saliva y asentí. Él inmediatamente se apartó de mí por completo y se sentó en el borde de la cama, poniéndose su camiseta. Me senté, sonrojándome, sintiéndome estúpida y como una niña pequeña. ¡Vaya, ni siquiera permití que me sacara el top!

— Lo siento — Murmuré, sin mirarlo.

— Ángel, no necesitas lamentarlo. Nosotros no teníamos que hacer eso. Te lo dije, lo que quieras. No voy a decir que no me gusto esto, porque eso sería una mentira. Esa fue la cosa más malditamente caliente que me ha sucedido — Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Me reí de esa declaración.

— ¿La cosa más caliente que alguna vez te haya sucedido? Sí claro, probablemente has dormido con más de un centenar de diferentes chicas y habrás hecho quien sabe que con ellas y a ellas, y ni siquiera me sacaste mi top antes de que me asustará — Dije sarcásticamente, sintiéndome como una idiota. Él no necesitaba mentirme para hacerme sentir mejor.

— Ángel, confía en mí esta fue la cosa más caliente que me haya sucedido. Solo vos, me haces sentir diferente. Incluso besarte es diferente, es mil veces mejor que cualquier cosa que haya sentido antes. Haces que mi cuerpo queme en todas las partes en donde me tocas. No puedo explicarlo — Frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera molesto consigo mismo por no tener las palabras correctas.

— Sé lo que quieres decir — Sonreí, besándolo suavemente en los labios. Me sonrió.

— Ahora es cuando se supone que me decís que esto fue la cosa más caliente para ti también — Bromeó, sabiendo que no había besado a nadie más que a él y a ese idiota que me beso en la fiesta. Fingí pensar en ello durante unos segundos.

— He tenido mejores.

Se echó a reír.

— Sí, apuesto a que lo has tenido — Respondió, moviendo la cabeza con diversión. Le sonreí y suspiró — Creo que será mejor que me vaya. Gracias por hoy; tuve realmente un buen rato contigo. Duerme tranquila, bien. Oh y por cierto, esto que acabamos de hacer se suponía que me ayudara a dormir, bueno, no creo que vaya a tener el efecto deseado. Creo que en realidad va a mantenerme despierto toda la noche pensando en ello — Dijo, trazando con su dedo mi pómulo. Me reí.

— A mí también — Admití, haciéndolo reír también.

Se levantó y me tendió su mano, la tomé y me ayudó a levantarme, caminamos por el pasillo agarrados de las manos. Se detuvo en la esquina y me besó en la frente antes de suspirar y soltar mi mano.

— Correcto, chicos, me voy. Los veré mañana — Dijo Ikuto, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de entrada.

— Sí, te veo — Respondieron ambos, todavía concentrados en su juego de tenis en la televisión.

Ikuto me sonrió desde la puerta pero era obligado, sabía que casi le hacía daño irse, le sonreí en respuesta y él cierra la puerta. En el momento en que la puerta se cerró mi corazón se hundió. La idea de tener que pasar dos noches en mi cama sin él me hace sentir un poco enferma; habría sido horrible aunque no estuviéramos juntos, pero ahora en realidad se sentía como una tortura. Suspiré y volví al sofá para mirar a Kukai patear el trasero de Kate en la Wii.

Esa noche fue terrible. Me fui a la cama aterrorizada de los zombies, e incluso cuando me dormí, me puse a soñar con mi padre. No había soñado con él desde hace más de cinco meses. Los últimos sueños que tuve fueron de cuando Kate y Yaya se quedaron por el cumpleaños de Yaya. Como las chicas estaban acá, Ikuto tuvo que permanecer lejos, y había despertado a toda la casa con mis gritos. Mi sueño esta noche era malo.

_Kukai tenía once años y yo nueve. Estábamos jugando en el patio para salir de la casa porque mi padre quería para ver algunos partidos de fútbol en el televisor. Había estado bebiendo toda la tarde lo que lo hacía aún más temperamental. Kukai y yo estábamos jugando con su nueva pelota de fútbol que él había conseguido para su cumpleaños un par de semanas antes. Se suponía que no podíamos jugar con ella en el patio, sólo en el parque, pero Kukai quería mostrarme un nuevo truco que había aprendido. Le estaba dando rodillazos a la pelota para mantenerla en el aire; yo me estaba riendo y contando las veces que él podía hacerlo, estando toda orgullosa de mi hermano mayor. Él perdió el control de la misma, y en lugar de dejarla caer en el piso, trató de salvarla a patadas. La pelota voló por el aire y golpeó la ventana. Por suerte, no se rompió, pero sí hizo un gran estruendo. Los dos nos dimos vuelta y miramos a la puerta, esperando. Unos diez segundos después, se abrió la puerta y mi padre nos hizo señas para que entremos. _

— _Trae la pelota — Dijo entre dientes. _

_Su rostro estaba criminalmente enojado, haciéndome congelarme. Kukai me agarró la mano y me obligó a ponerme atrás de él mientras entrábamos, agarrando la pelota con la otra mano. Mi padre cerró la puerta fuertemente, haciéndome saltar y llorar. Kukai agarró mi mano más apretada. _

— _¿Quién pateó la pelota? — Preguntó mi padre desagradablemente. _

— _Yo lo hice. Lo siento, papá. Fue un accidente — Susurró Kukai, mirándolo en tono de disculpa. _

_Mi padre tomó la pelota en sus manos y la puso sobre el mostrador, y luego golpeó a Kukai con tanta fuerza en el estómago que él realmente se despegó del piso ligeramente. Puse mis manos sobre mi boca para ahogar el grito que amenazaba con salir de mí. Levantó el puño le golpeó de nuevo, así que le agarre la mano para detenerlo. Se dio vuelta hacia mí y me golpeó duro, enviándome volando hacia la pared, golpeando mi cabeza. Podía sentir que algo corría por el costado de mi cara; mi visión era un poco borrosa. Se dio vuelta de nuevo hacia Kukai, golpeándolo de nuevo. No sólo lo hizo una vez, él lo golpeó una y otra vez, en el estómago y los muslos hasta que Kukai estaba llorando en el piso. Le estaba rogando que se detuviera. Él me agarró del brazo y me tiró hacia arriba, agarrando un cuchillo de la encimera. No podía respirar. Kukai le gritó que me dejara en paz y se levantó del suelo, el dolor por la paliza que acababa de recibir se extendía por su cara. Mi padre le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula, enviándolo al piso otra vez. _

— _Está bien. Córtame, hazlo. ¡Solo por favor, no golpees más a Kukai, por favor! — Supliqué, llorando y mirando a mi padre suplicante. _

_Sorprendentemente, puso el cuchillo en mi mano. Tuve el impulso de apuñalarlo con él, pero me tenía agarrada mi muñeca, así que no podía. Agarró la pelota de Kukai del mostrador y la sostuvo quieta. _

— _Explótala — Ordenó. _

_Negué con la cabeza rápidamente. A Kukai le encantaba esa pelota, era su regalo de cumpleaños de mí parte, había ahorrado mi asignación de dos meses para comprarlo para él._

— _Explótala — Repetía con su voz fría. _

_Podía oler el alcohol en su aliento, ya que soplaba a través de mi cara; el olor me revolvió el estómago. Él agarró mi muñeca y me hizo meter el cuchillo profundamente en la pelota de cuero. Lloré. Él me soltó mi mano, tomando el cuchillo y tirándolo rudamente en el fregadero antes de marcharse a la sala de estar para ver el resto de su partido como si nada hubiera pasado. Miré a Kukai; él estaba sentado en el piso casi sin poder respirar. Se veía horrible. Corrí hacia él y se sentó, tomando una toalla de cocina y presionándola en mi cabeza donde me había golpeado, mordiéndose los labios para detener su llanto. _

— _Amu, lo siento mucho. ¿Estás bien? — Graznó, su voz apenas un susurro. _

_El estúpido chico estaba luchando por respirar ¿y me estaba preguntando si yo estaba bien? ¡Por Dios, realmente tenía el mejor hermano del mundo!_

Me desperté sobresaltada. Estaba llorando, llorando tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar. Me limpié la cara con las manos temblorosas, mientras miraba al reloj; eran casi las cuatro y media de la mañana. Me acerqué a abrazar a Ikuto, pero él no estaba ahí, estaba en su propia casa. ¡Oh Dios, lo necesito! Agarré mi celular y me escapé de la habitación a la sala de estar.

_Estas despierto?_

Le mande un mensaje. Esperando que si estaba dormido, no lo escuchara, no quería despertarlo si realmente había logrado dormir esta noche. Casi de inmediato, mi teléfono sonó.

— Ángel, ¿estás bien? — Me preguntó en cuanto respondí. Seguía llorando, no pude frenar mi respiración, mis manos estaban temblando violentamente.

— No — Gruñí.

— Voy para allá. ¿Puedo ir por el frente? — Lo escuché deslizar su ventana abriéndola y el viento que soplaba por el teléfono.

— Sí — Lloré.

Fui a la puerta principal y la abrí, esperando parada ahí por él. Estuve ahí sólo por unos segundos antes de que él corriera dando vuelta en la esquina y me agarrara en un abrazo, levantándome cuando entró en la casa. Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y me agarré fuerte alrededor de su cuello. Él inmediatamente apretó los labios en mi cuello, respirando hacia abajo por mi espalda y hombros hasta que mi cuerpo se relajó. Nos trasladó a la sala de estar y se sentó en el borde del sofá, todavía abrazándome con su boca en mi cuello. Cuando me calme me retiré para poder mirar su cara de preocupación.

— ¿Zombies? — Preguntó, viéndose un poco esperanzado.

Negué con la cabeza y su cara cayó, se veía tan triste pero rápidamente se convirtió en enojo, estaba tan enfadado que parecía que una vena de su frente iba a estallar. Sólo lo abracé de nuevo sin hablar; él sabía que había soñado con mi padre, no tenía necesidad de preguntar

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello? — Preguntó un par de minutos más tarde, acariciando mi espalda, con dulzura.

— No — Mi voz ronca de tanto llorar. Asintió y siguió frotando mi espalda — ¿Te desperté, Ikuto? — Pregunté, de repente sintiéndome culpable por haberlo hecho venir todo el camino hasta acá a las cuatro y media de la mañana.

— No, Ángel. No podía dormir — Dijo en voz baja. Me reí.

— ¿El beso no sirvió entonces? — Bromeé, sintiéndome mejor ahora que estaba acá.

— No, sabía que tendría el efecto contrario — Respondió, sonriendo. Le sonreí con tristeza.

— ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo por un rato? Podría poner la alarma de mi teléfono. Podríamos dormir en el sofá — Sugerí.

Él sonrió y nos acostó lado a lado; agarré mi celular y fui a través de la pantalla del menú hasta que llegué a la función de alarma

— ¿A qué hora la fijo? — Le pregunté, mordiéndome el labio, preguntándome a qué hora se levantaría Kukai, probablemente no antes de las diez en domingo.

— ¿Qué hay de la siete y media? — Sugirió, tirando de mí hacia él.

Programé la alarma y puse el teléfono en el piso al que podía llegar fácilmente. Él doblo su pierna sobre la mía y envolvió sus brazos fuertemente a mí alrededor, nuestras narices casi se tocaban. Sonreí y le di un ligero beso.

— Buenas noches, Ikuto — Cerré los ojos y suspiré con satisfacción, sintiéndome a salvo y segura en sus brazos.

— Buenas noches, mi hermosa novia — Susurró, besando mi nariz. Le sonreí a lo dulce que era, y caí en un sueño sin sueños dentro de minutos.

**Estoy apurada, así que dejo solo unos pocos adelantos, gracias por leer y comentar… Lo que esta en negrita y centrado son msj…**

—_¿Qué me estás haciendo? —susurré, confundida de que me sintiera así_

…

—_Dime que quieres decir, Ángel. ¿Por favor? —rogó, usando su cara de cachorro en mí. ¡Demonios! ¡Eso siempre funcionaba y lo sabía!_

…

—_Podrían pensar que tengo una novia muy hermosa, que me acaba de echar de su cama —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros casualmente._

…

_**Ese sillón es sorprendentemente cómodo, mejor que mi cama; **__**  
**__**pero es probablemente porque estabas ahí.**_

…

_**Esa chica está arruinando todo; en primer lugar no me puedo quedar más **__**  
**__**tiempo. ¡Ahora no puedo pasar el día contigo! Estoy terriblemente disgustado **__**  
**__**que esté aquí.**_

…

—_¡De ninguna manera! Estoy saliendo con alguien —afirmó con seguridad. Me ruboricé un poco y me moví incómoda en mis pies porque le había dicho eso a Kukai._

…

_Me dirigí al refrigerador para tomar un poco de leche para mi cereal, tratando de fingir que no estaba ahí. Mi corazón estaba fallando en mi pecho. ¡Oh, dios! ¡Él iba a hacerlo! ¡Iba a decirle a Kukai!_

…

_Kukai parecía estar cerca de desmayarse, estaba mirando a Ikuto como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza._

—_Tú... Ella... ¿Qué? —tartamudeó, agitando su cabeza con violencia._

…

—_¿Tienes novia, Ikuto? —preguntó Kate, con el ceño fruncido. Parecía que estaba tratando de resolver un problema matemático complejo, con la cara toda la arrugada en la concentración._

…

_Los ojos de Kate saltaron a mí por alguna razón. Parecía que estaba tratando de hacerme un agujero en la cara. Tragué saliva y miré hacia otro lado, en realidad no quería mentirle a mi mejor amiga. Ella abrió la boca y me miró con ojos muy abiertos, luego miró a Ikuto, a continuación, volvió a mí, en silencio preguntando si __era yo._

…

—_¡Lo sabía! Ese muchacho ha estado observándote durante años —gritaba, saltando arriba y abajo. Me reí de su entusiasmo, parecía casi tan contenta sobre ello como si estuviera saliendo con él._


End file.
